


For The Time Being

by RainCoveredLens, ToMarsAndBeyond3



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: And we got it, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, In the form of blackwing, M/M, We wanted a break from werewolf angst, Weird time travel fix it fic, idek, this is basically 25k words of wholesome fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 17:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 25,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15689688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainCoveredLens/pseuds/RainCoveredLens, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToMarsAndBeyond3/pseuds/ToMarsAndBeyond3
Summary: Time goes weird when Dirk Gently swaps places with his sixteen year old self, and the Agency must race to fix this mistake before time is altered forever.





	1. The Past is a Bitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! My friend and I just finished posting this! Everything is wrotten down, and y'all get one chapter a day. Enjoy!

They were back in Seattle at the request of Amanda. She had felt a pull and so they had gone. Martin hadn’t expected anything besides the usual smashing, bashing, and maybe sneaking a snack from the British airhead. 

“When are we getting where we're going?” Vogel had long since grown tired of his games with the others in the backseat, and was now leaning forward, tapping Martin on the arm. “Vater, where are we doing? Going.”

“Gonna go see that British dude and Drummer’s brother.” Martin said, glancing back for only a moment before returning his attention to the road.

“Love that guy! He has a cool voice!”

“Yeah but can that voice shoot lasers?” Gripps threw a rubber ball at the back of Vogel’s head, and Cross caught it as it bounced away.

“No one's voice can shoot lasers.” He rolled his eyes.

“Abbadon's could.”

“We ain’t seein’ Abaddon.” Martin said. And hopefully after his last run in with them, he’d never see them again. “Just visitin’ the Brit and the brother.”

“Hey come on guys. Farah is gonna shoot you if you break something in the agency again.” That was Amanda now, pulling Vogel backwards so he wasn't poking Martin anymore. “We agreed to be nice to Dirk.”

“Oh we’ll leave Red alone.” Martin said.

“Martin.” There was a light warning in Amanda’s voice. “No breaking inside the agency anymore. We can break outside. I hear some pretty homophobic office neighbors moved in.”

“Good. We’ll start there after we visit.” Martin said as he pulled the van onto the agency’s street.

“Why are you so against being cool with Dirk? Like come on, did he murder your childhood imaginary friend?”

“Ain’t got nothing against Red.” Martin said as an odd feeling started to pick at the inside of his head. It felt like he had forgotten something, but he couldn’t figure out what it could have been.

“Dude he saved us and you're still- woah!”

Amanda let out a shrill, ear-splitting sound as Martin veered the van off to the left, bumping up onto the sidewalk. Todd had run out into the street to flag the van down, and he looked a little worse for wear. A bloodied nose - the blood had only just dried - and some cuts on his face and in his clothes suggested they had just gotten off a case. 

“That’s it.” Martin growled as he put the van in park and hopped out. “The fuck’s your damage Brotzman?”

“Woah! He said a bad word!” Vogel was leaning out of the window, gawking at the two.

“Martin man listen I seriously need your-” Todd was backing up as quick as he could, and his foot caught on the sidewalk. He fell to the concrete wuth a hard thud, but he didn't seem to mind. “Man something's wrong with Dirk I need your help.”

“Somethin’ ‘bout to be wrong with you, boy.” Martin growled as he stalked forward. “Just runnin’ in the street? Are ya, tryin’, to-”

Martin frowned as he felt the odd sensation in his head get worse. He was definitely forgetting something, or maybe, remembering something wrong?

“Just stop it!” Todd huffed. He held out what looked like a blue, glowing piece of candy. “Give this to everyone before their memories get changed. Please? Something is wrong with Dirk this is serious I know you hate me but you can hit me later.”

Martin glared at him a moment longer before he snatched the whatever it was from Todd, taking one of the pieces and tossing it back to the others.

“Case, boys! Take one right quick.”

Vogel caught it easily in his hand, and the van was filled with raucous laughter as the candy started being passed around. Martin heard a sharp exhale come from Todd.

“Martin, listen-”

“What’s wrong with Red?” No, that wasn’t right. “With Brit.”

“There was this case. And, I don't know. We were investigating this rift. And then Dirk, wasn't Dirk anymore.” Todd tipped his head to the side. “I mean. He still exists. But, we- Farah thinks he's been… swapped.”

“Swapped?” 

“The energy off this, unconscious kid? It's reading 1996.”

“Kid?” Martin frowned.

“Yeah he still has like, the jumpsuit, thing, on. Look Martin, I don't even know what's happening. I, you're the only person I could think who'd know what to do.”

Martin stared down at the candy in his hand and popped it back just as an image of a ruffled, confused, and stupidly surprised Dirk appeared in his head. But he was out of place. It looked like-

“Farah’s right.” Martin said.

“That is not comforting!” Todd gave a little whisper yell. “Just. Can you please come in?”

“Yeah.” Martin sighed. He glanced back at the others who looked like they were ready to raise hell. “Wait out here for a bit.”

“Don't bite Todd!” Amanda’s voice filtered through the van windows.

“Todd.” A new voice was by the door, and as both Todd and Martin turned, Farah was standing in the doorway. “Uh, child, is, awake. I'm gonna get hot chocolate for him.”

“And cookies.” Martin said as he dragged Todd to his feet. “Somethin’ extra sweet.”

“Sorry for the van, man.” Todd mumbled. “We'll buy you a new tire if that one’s popped. I just, what the fuck are we even supposed to do here?”

“Well, I’d tell ya’ but ya’ had me eat one of them candies.” Martin said, glancing over at Todd as they headed for the door and passed Farah as she headed to her car.

“Okay we just. Really need like, him to trust us? And you're the only one who’ll know how to interact with him. But also I feel like he may not like you.” Todd was starting to ramble now, a trait he had long since picked up from Dirk.

“Oh, he’s gonna hate me.” Martin said. “But we’re gonna use that for a bit.”

“I'd call Ken because like, he would have been able to see the flux because he is the most annoying spy ever. But, I can't, he's not even in the country. He sent the Blackwing team to Russia on a false tip.” Todd was sighing now as he held the front door open for Martin. “Like, what the hell is- we probably have to convince him this isn't a Blackwing, thing. Right? Maybe? How old even is he right now?”

“Too young.” Martin sighed as he stepped in and glanced around. He could smell the panic and confusion, but he couldn’t see wherever the kid was hiding.

“Back room.” Todd pulled Martin to a stop then, both standing in the pale room; the only color in the waiting room was from the goofy, colorful beanbags. “Dirk doesn't, talk about his past. You know. But um. Kid, Dirk, doesn't really, look like Dirk. Sort of.”

“No, he doesn’t.” Martin nodded. “‘Ssumming you two ain’t talked ‘bout that then?”

“Well I was gonna ask him out after the case ended. We probably would have then. Or not. It's his right to like, not tell. The kid just… confused us.” Todd frowned, talking a bit slower as he tried to find his words.

“Whether Svlad, Icarus, or Dirk, they’re all confusing.” Martin sighed.

“Okay um, just. Please be less imposing. You look like you could eat my heart out.” Todd grumbled, and he let go of Martin.

“You’re too stringy.” Martin said as he he started back toward the back room with a smirk.

“What the fuck.” Todd didn't move, calling out to Martin with an exasperated tone.

Martin ignored him in favor of knocking on the door. Knocking would be good, because only dangerous people walked in, the decent ones - or as decent as you could get with an evil government agency - always knocked.

“Hello?” There was a muffled voice through the door. Martin had never noticed, but there was no british accent. It was a Romanian one.

“Hey, kid. Can I come in?” Martin asked. 

“Do you have a gun with you?” The voice answered back. “Because, I told that woman, no coming back until hers is gone.”

“Ain’t got a gun.” Martin didn’t need a gun.

“Well then, I suppose.”

Martin sighed and pushed the door open. This was either going to go fine, or it wasn’t. If Martin was a betting man, he’d be leaning toward the latter.

The child on the couch they kept in the back snapped up straight to attention; there was barely any hair there to fall into his face. A familiar jumpsuit - grey and orange - was far too big on their body. It was likely they'd just switched to the adult size.

“Ain’t got nothin’ to worry ‘bout. Just wanna talk.” Martin said, raising his hands in surrender and making sure to leave the door open in case the kid wanted to bolt.

Svlad, he was an angry kid. He was nothing like Dirk. But there was a fear and helplessness that Blackwing instilled in all of them - especially Dirk - that cropped up at the first sign of danger. This was what was happening now, and Svlad was sitting perfectly still with his eyes trained on Martin. Martin could smell all the panic wafting off of him.

“First things first. Ya’ hurtin’ anywhere?” Martin asked, moving away from the door, but not closer to the couch.

“I'm- I'm not, I'm perfectly-” Svlad was having clear trouble speaking. “I am, fine, I- Priest is- it's just a, yes. Yes. I am perfect. Nothing, is ever, wrong.”

“Alright. Well, Priest ain’t here. So, ya’ don’t gotta worry about that.” Martin took a seat at the far table. “What’s the last thing ya’ remember?”

“Why do you care?” Svlad looked like he was ready to run, but his right leg was completely limp, while everything else was tense.

“Because I’m the one who knows what’s goin’ on. Answer the question, Svlad.” Martin said.

“The test with the numbers and the knives. I failed and was thrown into my room. It's been about two sleep cycles. Sorry.” Svlad leaned back a little, tilting his head down.

“Do ya’ remember wakin’ up with the short one and the one with the gun?” Martin asked.

“No sir, there was a strange, light, in my room. Then I'm in this room now.”

“Farah explain anythin’ that happened?”

“No sir, the woman seemed, very panicked.”

“Know who I am?” Martin raised an eyebrow as he watched Svlad. The boy took a deep breath, but he didn't say anything condescending.

“You're the oldest member of Project Incubus, sir.”

“Great.” Martin nodded, glancing around the room and smiling at the amount of modern technology. The television, DVD player, what looked like a game system.

“Alright. Ya’ ain’t gonna believe me if I tell ya’ what's goin’ on. So, use that brain of yours. What do ya’ think is happenin’?”

“Um, personally, when I was younger Thor used to visit my mother. Weird thing. But-” Svlad had nervous chitters in their voice. “He used to use these lights to teleport around. So, something like that. To a weird place where Incubus doesn't try to eat me.”

“Not bad.” Martin nodded. That was probably fairly close to the truth.

“Thank you. My friend Mona and I want to be detectives. That's what I named her, Mona.” Svlad almost - almost - smiled at Martin. “These people are weird. I don't like them.”

“Well, Todd’s gonna be bummed to hear that.” Martin snorted as he stood and headed over to the door. He glanced around the office quickly, catching Todd’s eye, but moving on before Todd had a chance to say anything.

“Well Mr. Not Incubus, do you have clothes? Because if I wear these a second longer I will burn someone on a pike.” Svlad was saying in the background. 

“Aggressive. I like it.” Martin said, humming as he spotted the small clown doll on Dirk’s desk. He walked forward and snatched it before walking back into the room, ignoring Todd’s terrified looks. “Alright, I know they got spare clothes around here. You’re gonna pick some for yourself.”

“Um, right.” Svlad got a weird tone to his voice, frowning. “I'll just, dance right along. Yes. Walking.”

“Mona, crutch, please.” Martin said, holding his hand out as the small clown toy vanished and was replaced by a shiny, silver crutch, the perfect height for Svlad.

“You know what I could do with this? I could hit the small one. Small one! Where are you?” Svlad called out, grabbing the crutch. It took a moment for him to stand; gods only knew what was wrong with his leg. “I suppose I can form an alliance with you, Mr. Not Incubus. You can be my assistant.”

“Todd is really gonna be bummed now.” Martin smirked as Todd appeared in the door, looking just a bit confused at being called ‘the small one’.

“Hello Small One! We haven't been properly introduced! I'm Svlad. Svlad Cjelli.” Svlad’s accent was thick as he stuck his hand out; the smile on his face was less sweet as it was mischievous. 

“Todd, Brotzman.” Todd said, carefully shaking Svlad’s hand while muttering that the whole situation was weird.

“You should have been the first indication that I wasn't in Blackwing. I mean, you simply have no balls whatsoever.”

Martin snorted as Todd looked progressively more confused. 

“Ya’ ain’t got any idea. He’s been pining after this complete klutz and still, nothin’. Just sad longin’.” Martin said, leaning in a bit closer to Svlad.

“Eh. I like men who can cook personally.” Svlad leaned back, still smiling. “Don't worry. I have nothing down there either. I do have a carrot sometimes. I steal them. I like throwing them at the guards and hitting then in their eyes.”

“Um-” Todd started. “I-”

“Todd is actually in need of a detective and was hopin’ ya’ could give ‘im a hand.” Martin said.

“I'm a detective!” Svlad gasped. “You have to pay me in cookies though. And- no?”

Svlad frowned. He reached into the little pockets the jumpsuit had, and pulled out a cookie. “Hm. Hello.”

“I think we can negotiate, cookies.” Todd said, nodding slowly. “Farah ran out to get some, and hot chocolate, so-”

“Mr. Not Incubus. I'm afraid you'll have to be demoted to second assistant. I've found my first one.” Svlad let the cookie drop to the floor.

But the cookie was gone, and a little girl - she was more of a teenager really - was sitting on the floor.

“Holy-”

“Shit.” Martin hissed as he eyed the crutch. 

“Hi.” Little Mona whispered. “Hi Martin. Hi blue one. Hi Svlad. Hi me.”

“Blue-” Todd frowned as Martin snatched the crutch from under Svlad’s arm and took its place, keeping him up, while holding the crutch farther away from Little Mona.

“Don't be mean.” The crutch was now standing in front of him as their Mona, glaring at Martin the best she could. “I remember this. I have to leave. Because I remember leaving. Bye bye now, me.”

“Bye bye.” Little Mona gave a small wave, and watched a butterfly fly out the window. “Is that the outside? Why are there lilies? Lilies are ew-y flowers. Blue one, fix it.”

“I, I mean, they aren’t our flowers, but, sure.” Todd sighed as he walked over to the window and closed it.

“You wear such funny clothes Martin.” Mona whispered.

“It’s a new thing.” Martin said as he glanced over toward the window older Mona had disappeared through. 

They had forgotten to give her one of the candies. She knew what was going to happen. It would have been rather nice to talk to her, but Martin supposed ensuring that time-space didn’t collapse in on itself was more important. And using time travel logic, whatever they did was at least semi- successful because Mona was there.

Martin hated time travel.

“Come Mona. Martin. Short one.” Svlad gave an even wider smile. “Let's find clothes!”


	2. Flying High

Dirk had rough hands on him as he was shoved into the dark room, yelling insults he'd heard Todd hurl at people. Dirk had only just woken up an hour ago, at which point he was thrown into an empty room that reminded him strongly of Blackwing. And he wasn't wrong to think that; this did seem to be Blackwing. But something was strange about it, and the hallways were familiar. So as Dirk was thrown into the room, he recognized the outside of it instantaneously.

“I am not for your moving pleasure, thank you!” Dirk yelled at the door as it slammed shut, a huff in his voice. Patting down the bright of his jacket, he made sure it wasn't damaged. 

“They lettin’ clowns into this hell circus?” A voice sounded behind him.

“Oh don't start Martin, I will slap you.” Dirk didn't look behind him, his hair needed fixing. And besides, he knew what was there, and he wasn't afraid. Which was a problem for the probably hungry Rowdies.

What a case.

“Hear that boys? Red Clown thinks he knows me!” Martin howled as there was a thud. “Bet pretentious Brit tastes mighty good.”

“Yes, I'm sure. Please, come at me. Quaking over here.” Dirk rolled his eyes. A hit to the wall sounded in the large room as he banged on it. “Turn on these lights or I swear, Riggins!”

The lights, to their credit, did in fact turn on.

There was low hissing as the light hit the eyes of those behind him. Dirk turned on his heels, the most annoyed look he could manage plastered on his face. He needed a way out of here, and the best way to do that was to make friends with the most annoying subjects.

“Well?” Dirk raised an eyebrow at Martin, crouched in front of him. “Are you going to try or not?”

“Happily.” Martin said as he stood. “Boys!”

Dirk only had a moment to register the difference in Martin before he was brought to his knees by the energy draining light. The only problem was, Dirk wasn't afraid, and it was hurting.

“Yo man, hold this party.” The voice of a young looking Cross sounded, and the lights disappeared. “The hell? It's not working! He’s not all spooked!”

“Tastes like Icarus.” Martin frowned as he moved forward slowly. “What kinda test is this?”

“Test? No I think you're mistaken.” Dirk frowned as well, staring up at Martin. Dirk had never noticed in his youth just how deprived the Rowdies actually looked. “I'm in a bit of a bind, you see. I was with my friends, when this huge light comes and bam, I'm back here! But I haven't been here since I was a child, see, so I have no clue what to do now. And then, they throw me here which is typical and I figure if anyone is capable, it's The Rowdy Three, I mean come on. And if you call me Icarus again I will slap future you. It's Dirk. Dirk Gently, holistic detective.”

Martin stared at him for a moment before looking at Gripps and Cross and then back. “So you’re currently experiencin’ temporal displacement.”

“I suppose, yes.” Martin was very clever, how had Dirk never noticed? He was assistant material. “I'm from 2018.”

There was a low whistle from Gripps. The only consolation Dirk had was that there was no audio in the cameras in this room. It was the Rowdies’... cell? Room? Cave? There were beds and such like a normal room here for a group of subjects, but it was larger. Nearly four times the size of Dirk’s cell, which he supposed made sense as there were four of them. Three of them?

Perhaps it was too early for Vogel to have been added.

“If you’re experiencin’ temporal displacement, then you should be able to remember what happens on the other side. Unless it’s consecutive and ya’ won’t remember until yer don.” Martin said, crossing his arms and looking down at Dirk. “What’ya got, Red?”

“Well, I can tell you what's happening in real time.”

“So can I, it ain’t hard.” Martin sighed. “So ya’ll play catch up when ya’ undo what ya’ did. What’d ya’ do?”

“I don't know. It wasn't my work, it was a case. I have Farah for this sort of thing. Without the technology it's, impossible to know.”

“Why now?” Martin asked. He was slowly pacing in circles around Dirk, looking him up and down like he was trying to solve a puzzle. And in reality they were. “Coulda gone anywhere, anythin’ special draw ya’ here?”

“The case was focused on memories. Specifically people having their memories changed from their lowest moments to something, else.” Dirk pushed to his feet. Cross and Gripps - Cross barely looked like an adult, but also just barely passed a teenager. “This was the lowest point in my childhood. In Blackwing I was completely and utterly hopeless and alone. Which means, young me must be with Todd and Farah! And older you! And Vogel! Oh you'll love Vogel.”

“Bird?” Martin frowned, recognizing the name. He slowed in his pacing and shook his head. “So, then I’ll remember this, yeah? Cause I’m on the other side of the- for the sakes of this, we’re calling it a displacement.”

“Probably not, we all took these candies from Thor that prevent memory change after the hat incident.” Dirk sighed. How unfortunate. “Bird? I wasn't aware you knew Vogel.”

“Seen little kid pittering the halls. They're gonna send him our way soon.” Cross grumbled, starting to stand out of his crouch.

“When do ya’ get outta here?” Martin asked. He gestured at Dirk’s clothes. “Clearly ya’ ain’t still here.”

“2001. You all did a, thing. And the place exploded it was glorious.” Should Dirk be saying all of this? Probably not, but he wasn't particularly worried. Because he was an idiot, he presumed. 

“Yo man we gotta keep this Red guy in here. Can't let the guards take him.” Gripps huffed.

“Maybe.” Martin was frowning now. “We can’t go creatin’ paradoxes.”

“I don’t think it is? You took the candies after this happened, so you're memories will probably be erased. Anyone we met who doesn't remember it this way already will probably just, forget I was here. We had that happen once.” What Dirk needed were the main controls, but he also needed the Rowdies. He could either kiss up to the people running this place, or he could work with the vampires.

Fuck.

“We need a way of knowing what to do.” Martin sighed, glancing around the room. “Mona? Ya’ here?”

There was no response as they all stood in silence.

“Think she was visiting the boy.” Cross raised an eyebrow.

“Great.” Martin huffed. “We need a way, to get information from the other side, which means, time travel the long way round, but- oh.”

Martin turned and jumped up onto the top bunk of one of the beds, getting close to a vent.

“Abaddon, send a rat!” He called into the vent.

“Dude that’ll take the fun outta the room.” Gripps started to moan. “I hate those rats!”

“He ain’t gonna stay long.” Martin said as a small rat dropped from the vent and into his hands. “Red, where are your friends?”

“Seattle. The Ridegly, probably. There was this-”

“Great. Now, we need somethin’ ya’ wouldn’t notice.” Martin huffed, dropping down onto the floor, rat in hand as he walked over to Dirk, looking him up and down as he walked in a circle. “Somethin’ ya can take with ya’. Got any tattoos?”

“I have Todd’s brass knuckles but that's it. I do have the Blackwing brand. But that is a literal brand. They updated it during a run in.” Which he didn't feel like talking about. “They're going to leave me in here until you eat me.”

“Then they can wait.” Martin frowned. “Why’d they update it? The brand don’t change.”

“Yes, but right now you all have tattoos. They used, a literal brand on me. Because mine got removed during a… surgery.” Which had been one of the best parts. But now he had a permanent mark on his skin.

“Think of what we’re doin’ like makin’ a livin’ timecapsule. But I can’t tell the rat what to do, unless ya’ tell me. The only thing that is keepable for sure is your skin, and I’d know that. So. Do ya’ have any marks that are odd?” Martin asked.

“I have scars from being hit by a harpoon? What-”

“No, like- ya’ know, I got a better idea.” Martin sighed. “Just-”

The sounds of boots in the hall distracted them all. Martin threw the rat onto his bed, and all three Rowdies fell into what was almost a defensive formation. The footsteps got closer, and Dirk knew that this was where his plotting ended. They were going to take him and lock him up, and he'd be stuck here forever.

But that wasn't what happened.

Because when the doors opened, a very, very small child was thrown into the room.

“Bird?” Martin frowned, moving around Dirk. “Bird, what’re ya’-”

“He’s so small!” Dirk yelped. He didn’t remember Vogel being this small when he had met him, but, maybe? He didn’t look older than maybe five.

“Nein! Unheimlich!” The high pitched voice was ear splitting, and the child curled against the wall.

“Bird, it’s alright.” Martin said quietly as he crouched down.

“Bird?” Vogel repeated the word, the sounds seeming unfamiliar in his mouth. Then he pointed at himself. “Bird?”

“Yeah.” Martin nodded, pointing to himself. “Martin.”

“Bird, flap flap. Vogel.” Vogel tapped his chest again. “Vogel.”

“Hiya, Vogel.” Martin smiled. “Ain’t nothing bad gonna happen.”

“Hiya. Vogel.” Vogel repeated. “Bad. Happen. Bad… Schlecht?”

Vogel said the last word a few more times, hitting his leg lightly. Martin glanced back at the others, frowning slightly.

“Anyone got German?”

“I got Romanian.” Gripps raised a hand, and Cross raised his with the word Norse. But no one had German.

“Alright.” Martin sighed. “Context clues then.”

“He's hurting himself? Maybe it means bad? Like. Trying to understand you.” Cross tried. “Like, he might not understand you either besides shit the guards say.”

“I guess but- Red?”

Dirk had moved around them while they spoke and was sat cross legged in front of Vogel, holding his hand out, smiling down at the small boy. It really was insane how small he was.

“Nein sprechen Deutsche. My name is Dirk.” He said quietly as he used his other hand to mime things flowing from his hand and then pointing at Vogel. “Hungry?”

“Hallo! Gelb freund. Gelb.” Vogel rubbed the yellow fabric of Dirk’s jacket. “Hungry?” Vogel tapped his stomach. “Hungry?”

“Yes, hungry.” Dirk smiled wider and nodded. He carefully grabbed onto Vogel’s hand and held it over his own. “It’s alright.”

“Nein.” Vogel frowned. “Nein hungry Gelb. Nein hungry Dirk. Hungry licht.”

“Licht?” Dirk frowned glancing over to Martin and grabbing onto his wrist and pulling him closer. Dirk held up Martin’s hand and pointed. “Hungry, lights? The blue energy?”

Vogel tipped his head to the side, staring for a moment before he pointed up at the lights above. “Licht.”

“Yes! Licht. They’re, um, licht too.” Dirk nodded gesturing at the Rowdies who had moved closer.

“Licht. Light. Light!” A smile grew on Vogel’s face. “Light light light light light!”

“Yes, light! Do, are you hungry though?” Dirk frowned as he realized he still wasn’t sure if Vogel was hungry or not.

“Hungry. Light.” Vogel said the word light one more time, then he mimed something going into his mouth. 

“Yes. Ya? Ya! You can if, you- Martin can you show him?” Dirk asked, holding his hand out. Martin frowned at him shaking his head slowly.

“Nein essen!” Vogel screeched, and started pulling Dirk away. “Nein essen Dirk!”

“Vogel, it’s quite alright.” Dirk said, trying to calm the small boy with small strokes on his shoulder. 

“Essen essen nein.” Vogel shook his head. “Nein essen.”

“Essen? Is that like, escense?” Dirk frowned.

“Essen.” Vogel seemed to understand that Dirk couldn't understand, so he mimed something going into his mouth again. “Essen.”

“Energy?” Dirk tried.

“I thought essence was closer.” Martin muttered.

“Martin.” Cross bumped into Martin's shoulder. “Eat.”

“Or it could be eat.” Dirk said, glancing over at Vogel. “Nein essen Dirk?”

“Ja! Nein!” Vogel wrapped his arms around Dirk's leg. “Nein.”

“Well.” Dirk sighed. “There goes that I suppose.”

He watched Vogel cling to him, smiling lightly as Cross and Gripps took a seat around the three of them.

“Eat. Light. Hungry.” Vogel started to say. “Dirk. Come. Incubus. Freak.”

“Vogel, that’s not very nice, they’re not freaks, they’re rather fine once you get to know them.” Dirk said, glancing around at the three Rowdies.

Vogel huffed, a frustrated look in his eyes. “Eat. Light. Hungry. Dirk. Come. Incubus. Freak. Stay. Stop.”

“You’re hungry?” Dirk asked, pointing to Vogel and then to the others. “Or they’re hungry?”

“Eat. Light. Hungry.” Vogel was definitely frustrated now. “Come. Stop. Stay. Incubus. Freak.”

“Come with you and they stay here?” Dirk frowned. He tried miming what he thought Vogel was trying to say, but wasn’t sure that was terribly successful.

“Liste.” Vogel hit Dirk's pant leg. “Englisch.”

“Those are the words you know in English?” Dirk definitely needed to learn more languages, this was absurd.

“Ja! Word know!”

“Oh, well, that’s great.” Dirk smiled. “I’m sure we can teach you more.”

“Dirk. Martin.” Vogel pointed to Dirk and Martin, and then at Cross and Gripps with a frown. Then he went to himself. “Vogel. Incubus, freak, Jacob.”

Oh.

“No, no Vogel, you’re not a freak. You’re not. Nein freak.” Dirk said trying not to frown. 

“Nein?” Vogel looked over at Martin. “Vater. Nein?”

“Nein.” Martin said quietly.

“Vader? Like, that hooded figure from Galaxy Fights?” Dirk frowned as he glanced back over at Martin who was rolling his eyes.

“Vater. Papa.” Vogel said again.

“Oh, well that character’s name makes much more sense now.” Dirk said, smiling. “That’s adorable, I didn’t realize he thought you were his father.”

“Yeah, it’s probably because we ain’t awful to him.” Martin sighed as he smiled at Vogel.

“Vater.” Vogel tapped both hands on Martin’s knee as he leaned forward. Then he pointed to Cross and Gripps, and Dirk. “Brüder. Vater und Brüder.”

“Oh, well thank you Vogel.” Dirk smiled at him as Martin glanced down at his hands for a moment and then over at Dirk’s.

“Word?” Vali frowned up at Dirk. “Word?”

“I know lots of words. But we should probably learn words that are- hey!” Dirk yelped as Martin grabbed his hands examining the fronts and backs. “Mits off, you don’t have to-”

“Ya’ ain’t got any scars on yer hands.” Martin said, smiling.

Vogel pulled off and away from Dirk at the same time that Gripps stood up, looking at the door.

“Eat?” Vogel tipped his head to the side.

And the door did in fact open.

Martin glanced up from inspecting Dirk’s hands and jumped to his feet, stepping around Dirk to put himself between whatever was coming in through the door and everyone else.

“Eat eat eat eat eat!” Vogel started to jump in the air like an excited puppy, and a low laugh sounded in Cross’ throat.

“Fuck are you doing?” There was a man’s voice now. “Weird ass fucking kid.”

“Hey!” Martin growled, catching the man’s attention. “Didn’t anyone ever tell ya’ to pick on someone yer own size?”

“Screw off!” The man yelled, a little pitch to his voice.

“Screw off!” Vogel repeated; his voice was full of joy. “Eat!”

“Heck yeah, little bird.” Gripps rumbled. “And look. They brought in food for Red.”

Dirk had managed to make it back to one of the beds, giving The Rowdy Three, now four, room to work. He watched as they closed in tight around the man and then the blue light filled the room. 

He looked away, down at his hands because he didn’t want to watch. The Rowdy Three couldn’t kill him, it’s just not how it worked, but normal people, they were more than susceptible to death.

Dirk almost missed the fine white lines on his hands as the lights faded and he frowned. There was a pittering then, and Martin muttering to Vogel.

The bed dipped next to him.

“They gone brought you food.” It was Cross. He looked odd with his hair, rather long and past his shoulders. He supposed that they didn't have very many haircuts like the rest of the projects. The projects on Dirk’s danger level had to have their hair cropped. But then, Dirk wasn't very dangerous. Cross held out a tray. “Here.”

“Yes thank you. But. Just, very quick. Can you possibly make the light return?” Dirk said, still frowning down at his hands.

“Give the energy back?”

“No, I just, I saw something when, the lights- can you make the light appear without needing to draw energy?” 

“We eat, scientifically, ‘cause we don't got enough psychic energy in us to function.” Cross hummed, placing the tray on Dirk’s legs. “You're a casualty psychic. Your stuff isn't like, developed. It's just random. Ours formed from having some of ours get zapped out. Yours could so anything in the future. Just depends.”

“Yes, while that is all very fascinating, would you mind drawing energy from me for a moment? I saw something on my hand.” Dirk said. This was ridiculous.

“We tried. It's not working. We can't eat each other either.”

“But, then- okay.” Dirk nodded. If they had to wait for someone to come along to feed off of to get the lights back, that’s what they’d do. “Then we’ll wait. In the meantime, where’s that rat. I need to send a message in a bottle.”


	3. Back to Black

“These clothes are very bright. Why? They're quite ugly.” Svlad was standing in a mirror, frowning. “Too tight. Don't like my chest. I need a jacket.”

“You’re in luck.” Martin said, smiling lightly as Todd snorted. “They got lots of jackets. Over behind the desk with the chocolate.”

“If you're about to show me more brightly colored clown suits from the circus, I'll pass. What I need is a binder, or a book to slap the small one in the head.” Svlad huffed. Mona started to raise her hand, but Svlad shook his head. “No, we have a case. We must work together.”

“We can get ya’ a binder.” Martin said as he wandered over to Dirk’s desk where he spotted the black jacket with the rainbow stripes. “Meantime, ya’ got this.” 

“Oh that is gay. Perfect.” Svlad reached his hands towards Martin, leaning on a disgruntled Todd. Martin laughed, passing the jacket over as the door clicked open and Farah walked in, carrying a couple bags and several coffee cups.

“Hello gun lady!” Svlad gave a wide, happy wave. Mona too stood up next to him.

“Oh, she's pretty.”

Martin smiled lightly as Farah took in the sight with a confused expression but shook her head.

“I brought hot chocolate and cookies, if anyone wants anything.”

“Cookies! My payment!” Svlad slung the jacket over his shoulder.

“Hi.” Mona had creeped under everyone, standing in front of Farah. “I'm Mona. You're pretty.”

“Oh, um, thank you?” Farah frowned. She glanced up at Martin who was point to Svlad trying to indicate that this Mona had come with him. She seemed to get it and smiled. “Farah, it’s nice to meet you. Both of you.”

“I like you. We are going to keep you.” Mona took Farah’s hand in hers to pull her towards the group. “Svlad, I found us a friend.”

Martin watched as Farah attempted to remove herself from the situation unsuccessfully. He had come to the agency before, but he wasn’t sure if he had ever seen Mona that clingy to Farah. So either it was something little Mona grew out of, or, Farah was about to get a bew admirer. 

He glanced over at the coffee cups and sighed. The energy draining made it so he didn’t need real food, but he certainly liked to indulge. 

Mona began to climb up Farah’s back, and settled near her head as she wrapped her arms around her neck. Farah didn’t seem opposed to this, but she was definitely uncomfortable.

Martin smiled lightly as he reached for the cookies and paused. Something smelled wrong, like when Amanda was about to have an attack. He glanced up and over at Todd, who still looked fine.

“Todd.” Martin said, standing. “When di-”

“Oh.” Svlad turned to Todd just as he jerked his hand off the ground, a look of growing panic on Todd’s face.

“Fuck.” Todd whispered, in obvious pain. “Fuck fuck fuck.”

“Todd!” Martin rushed forward but didn’t make it before blue light filled the room. Farah yelped falling with Mona back onto the couch in an attempt to get away from the light.

Svlad had grabbed Todd’s wrist, a confused look on his face. The blue lights were flowing into him. They stayed like that for about thirty seconds before the lights faded, and they both collapsed; Todd in mild exhaustion, and Svlad in absolute terror.

“Shit. Drummer!” Martin shouted back as he moved forward, crouching down next to Svlad. “Ya’ okay?”

Svlad leaned forward until his head was hidden in his legs, his hand clapped over his mouth. Martin carefully reached forward and rubbed at Svlad’s back as the door burst open.

“What happened? Why the screaming? What- what, the fuck happened?” Amanda had slowed as she got closer. Martin realized that the others didn’t know about Dirk and that the child’s presence was probably more confusing.

Svlad’s head didn't rise; he was still hyperventilating. But Mona turned her head, and she gasped.

“Another pretty lady!”

“Wha-”

“Temporal displacement. Attack. Help.” Martin said, glancing down at Todd who seemed to be slipping in and out of consciousness. Shit, how much had Svlad taken?

Amanda nodded, moving forward to kneel next to Todd. She checked his pulse, and then his eyes, and then she placed a hand on his forehead to check his temperature for good measure.

“He’s fine, just, probably a bit out of it.” Amanda said, eyeing Svlad carefully.

Svlad pushed Martin’s hand away, and he sprinted at full speed back into the room Martin had found him in.

Well, at least the energy drain had healed his leg.

“This can’t get worse.” Martin sighed, glancing over at Amanda.

“You should help him.” Mona whispered. “I'm going to stay with the pretty Farah one.”

“Get me when he’s up.” Martin said, standing slowly and heading to the room. 

The door had been closed and he sighed. He could walk in, but that might ruin any sort of trust that they had. Not that there was any left.

“Svlad?” Martin asked quietly. “Ya’ okay?”

No one answered him.

Martin pushed the door open slowly, glancing around and finally landing on the boy as he huddled in the corner. 

“Red, ya’ alright?” Martin asked as he walked in. Svlad still didn't answer, and he pulled himself tighter.

“He’s gonna be okay. Todd and Amanda, they have a disease, called pararibulitis. It creates excess psychic energy which-”

“It’s not okay.” Svlad mumbled. “I know what it feels like. It hurts. It hurts a lot.”

“Not for them. It hurts to take emotions. You took his pain.”

“You took it from me! It hurts!” Svlad snapped, turning to look Martin with a red face and bloodshot eyes. 

“I- I know.” Martin said quietly. “Ya’ got every right to hate me, but, what you just did helped him.”

“Whatever.” This did seem to calm Svlad a bit, but he turned his back on Martin again. He was obviously upset with him.

“I didn’t know this would happen.” Martin said slowly. “It, it doesn’t happen, often, and you- but everything is changing.” 

He glanced around the room and a small bit of him started to panic, what if this change irreparably altered the past? What if it was just a matter of time before it caught up with the future?

“I don't care. I care about a very small amount of things. I care about being out of Blackwing. I care that I can do the thing that hurts me. I care about Mona. And I care about dodging Priest.”

Well then getting their Dirk back was definitely going to be painful for everyone.

“I can really only speak to the energy one.” Martin said. He walked over and took a seat on the floor near Svlad. “Ya’ have traveled forward in time. The time displacement caused you to lose some of your psychic energy. When that happens, you’re powers, or holism, or whatever ya’ want to call it, became a way to get the energy ya’ need. It, is probably permanent. But you’re other thing is still there.”

“Now I'm just evil.”

“Hey, knock it off. Ya’ ain’t evil. Ya just need energy to do things. And with someone like Todd, you’re set.”

“How am I not, huh? You are.”

“I’m tryin’ to help. If yer not gonna listen and be antagonistic, I’mma leave ya’ to sulk.” Martin said, frowning at Svlad.

“Whatever.” Svlad mumbled. “You helping me is certainly new. You're as bad as Him sometimes.”

No.

Nope.

Martin stood up and huffed. “When you’re ready to talk, I’ll be outside.”

He turned and headed back out the door, leaving Svlad in the room and heading back over to where Todd was sitting up. Todd still looked a bit dazed, but he was conscious.

“Ya’ alive there, Brotzman?” Martin asked.

“Tired.” Todd mumbled.

“Martin?”

Martin turned to see Vogel in the doorway and gave a small smile. “Everythin’ alright?”

“Yeah man. Just like.” Vogel looked a bit nervous. “Is it bad if you don't eat the candy? Because. The music was cool and, I got, distracted. Now I have different head pictures. Is Red- Dirk- Brit- is Red okay?”

Vogel didn’t eat the candy.

Vogel knew how this ended.

“He will be.” Martin nodded, smiling lightly. “Is he alright in yer head?”

“Yeah! But there's two. There's like, ours. And then there’s small Dirk. With us.” Vogel frowned. “I'm real worried man. Real worried. He's like, my brother, I think.”

With them? Well, that would certainly make sense given the new powers. 

“He’s gonna be fine Vogel. We just gotta-”

The door burst open and a rather angry looking woman in a hood appeared, her eyes glowing a bright red. Martin huffed as he recognized the angry face of Abaddon, the project that was capable of ending everything.

For the most part, she was fairly agreeable. But she didn’t like Martin, and he could never really figure out why.

“I’m looking for Todd Brotzman.” She said, her gaze moving around the room and pausing on Martin.

“Um.” Todd blinked over. “Am, I about to fucking die?”

“Abaddon, just hold-”

“I’m not talking to you Priest. This was a bullshit favor and you know it.” She glared over at him. Martin was, officially confused.

“Hey, hey I remember this! Sorta! I have a great memory!” Vogel pointed at Abbadon, starting to jump. “You sent a message, Martin! To like future us! For Dirk!”

“Time travel the long way round.” Martin said, glancing back at Abaddon as she walked across the agency and over toward Todd.

“The message reads. ‘I’m fine. What do I need to do to get home?’” Abaddon said as she lowered her hood. Her hair was solid black and if you looked close enough, it looked like it was moving. “They also said ‘even in the darkest of places one must simply remember to turn on the light.’ Whatever the fuck that means. I can’t send any sort of message back unfortunately. Twenty-two fucking years just to bring a message that quotes books before they’re published.”

“Farah, no more letting Dirk read your books. It's making him cryptic.” Todd grumbled. “A question we can’t give them an answer to? Small Martin was a dumbass. Can I go back to being like, not this?”

Mona slid off of Farah and pattered over to Abbadon, staring up at her.

“You look taller.” Mona whispered.

“It’s been twenty-two years. I am taller.” Abaddon said, smirking lightly.

“Hug.” Mona opened her arms. “Hug!”

Abaddon sighed and let Mona hug her. Martin walked back over as Farah who was muttering to herself.

“Why that quote? What’s the context? How would light be helpful to them in the future? Past? Future-past? I hate time travel.” Farah grumbled.

“I don’t- Vogel? Come back.” Todd frowned after Vogel as he left, a look on his face that was almost sad. “Martin can you please-”

“On it. You figure out the riddle.” Martin said as he headed for the door. 

He just needed one thing to slow down, just one.


	4. Free Range

“Are you sure the tray is empty?” Dirk was asking Martin the same question he had been asking for an hour.

“For the last time. Ya’ ate all the food.” Martin said, looking over from where he was holding Vogel in his lap. Dirk heaved a sigh and stood, pacing slowly.

“Perhaps temporal displacement has affected my metabolism and I require more food than before.” Dirk mused. He had practically inhaled the food but it just, wasn’t enough.

“No, if anything it would’a froze ya’.” Martin said, shaking his head.

“Froze. Froze froze froze.” Vogel began another round of repeating, earning a wicked smile from Cross.

“Vogel.” Cross started. “Say fuck.”

“Nein!” Dirk hollered, glaring over at Cross. “Stop corrupting him.”

“Corrupting?” Cross raised an eyebrow.

“He’s small and doesn’t know better, don’t just give him words for your own amusement. And we should be teaching him words that he can put into context. Like hair, eyes, mattress, food, lunch, breakfast”

Gods, Dirk was hungry.

“Fine. Hey Vogel.” Cross waved his hand to get Vogel’s attention, and then pointed at the bed. “Bed. Sleep. Tired.”

“Bed sleep tired. Ja!” Vogel gave a wide smile.

“I could use a bed for sleep.” Dirk mumbled lightly as he continued to pace. The headache had started about a half hour after eating and then the exhaustion had followed. Maybe he was getting sick? It was possible.

“Dirk.” Vogel whispered. “Hungry? Hungry sleep?”

“I am hungry.” Dirk nodded. “I’m hungry, and tired, and my head is bloody killing me. And I just want, something. Food. I think.”

Dirk was fairly certain he was hungry. It felt like hunger, if hunger was a deep in your bones ache that made you want to lay down.

“Uh-oh.” Gripps didn't sound worried, more amused. “Gotta live one.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Dirk asked, too tired to be indignant. 

“Lights!” Vogel pointed at Dirk. “Lights Dirk! Lights Dirk eat!”

“As much as I would love to be dinner for you all, perhaps we could-”

“No, Dirk, you’re not dinner. Ya’ need dinner.” Martin said, smirking along with the others.

“Lights dirk eat. Screw you eat!” Vogel rose hise voice. “Screw you eat! Lights!”

Dirk frowned down at them. “No, I don’t do that, that’s not how it works.”

“I explained it to you earlier man.” Cross huffed. “Little Bird is saying you should have eaten with us.”

“I understand. But I don’t- I can’t do what you all do. That’s not how my abilities work.” Dirk said, trying to get his point across. “I can’t just, absorb energy.”

“Mine was numbers.” Gripps’ voice was quieter than usual. “I can know every number ever. Universe tells me.”

“Tells me the history of what I'm here touching.” Cross nodded.

“Know what shit needs breakin’.” Martin said. “We all had something, Red.”

“Eat!” Vogel pumped his fust into the air.

“Except for Vogel.” Martin shrugged. “Ya’ get used to it.”

“No. Because I’m not. That isn’t.” But Dirk could feel it. The distinct dip in his connect as the hunger got worse. “I don’t want-”

“Eat Dirk?” Vogel lowered his hand, frowning at Dirk. “Nein.”

“Aw Bird. Don’t be sad.” Cross reached over, patting Vogel’s hand. “Nein sad.”

“Sad? Sad.” Vogel nodded. “Vogel sad. Dirk sad.”

“I’m not-” And he could smell it. A soft scent that made his chest ache. “I just. I need a minute.”

Dirk walked away from them and over toward the corner.

“Take your time.” Cross called.

He placed his back in the corner and slid to the floor. This couldn’t be happening. He couldn’t be like the Rowdies. Because if he was like this, then his younger self was as well. And what did that mean for the timeline?

What future would he be returning to?

There was a quiet tapping as little feet shuffled over in his direction, and Vogel lowered down in front of him. 

“Bruder sad.” Vogel whispered in his small voice.

“I- yes. I am.” Dirk said quietly. He pulled Vogel into his lap and rested his chin on Vogel’s head. For some reason, that felt right and Dirk couldn’t help but wonder if it was the timeline correcting itself.

“Dirk, besser?” Vogel whispered. Then he started to pull Dirk’s arms around him, repeating the word umarmung.

“Yes, this is better, I should think.” Dirk sighed, pulling Vogel in for a tighter hug.

“Sitzen, besser.” Vogel nodded. “Besser, brechen.”

“Yes, break. Breaking is better.” Dirk sighed. That was probably a sentiment from this brave new world he had yet to see. 

What if he had lost Todd? He hadn’t even been able to ask him on a proper date. Not that he ever would, but Dirk could have asked!

Maybe.

Probably.

It was very likely that Todd didn’t actually fancy him and-

And it might not even matter anymore.

“Dirk Sad. Nein sad.” Vogel sounded like he was pouting. “Word, nein?”

“The word for nein? It’s no.” Dirk said quietly.

“No sad.”

“It’s okay to be sad, Vogel.” Dirk sighed. “But I’ll try.”

“Come. Come.” Vogel pulled out of Dirk’s grip, but he didn't go far. The child was back in seconds, draping a sheet over Dirk's back like a cape. “Kapitän!”

“Oh, I mean, thank you, but Martin is really more of a captain than I am. I’m more, the eccentric navigator who has no idea where he’s going.”

“Kapitän bruder!” Vali smiled, and he started to race in circles around the room. This seemed to delight everyone else, who started laughing and cheering him on.

Dirk smiled and stood, walking over to sit back on the bed and watched as Vogel bounced around, the others whooping and hollering in response. The noise and excitement only seemed to further inspire Vogel who raced faster, laughing with each missed grab attempt by the other Rowdies. 

Vogel eventually raced right towards Martin, ramming into him. The two fell to the floor in a tangled mess of laughs as the others piled on top.

“Word?” Vogel crawled out of the pile, and sat on the floor. “Mama. Where?”

Dirk frowned as the others quieted, Martin and Gripps exchanging solemn looks.

“She’s watching out for you.” Dirk said quietly. Standing and walked over to sit next to Vogel. “Keeping you safe and pointing you in the right direction.”

“Mama speak fruend. Vogel no Englisch. Mama Englisch. Mama like Vater.”

“She could do what you can do?” Dirk asked.

“Mama like.” Vogel shook his head. “Word?”

Vogel wrapped his arms around Dirk in a hug, and questioned the word again.

“Hug?” Dirk tried.

“Mama hug Vater.”

“Yes, most parents do that.” Dirk nodded.

“No no.” Vogel huffed. He sat there for a very long minute, almost like he was trying to find something in his mind. “Mama, like, Martin. Hug Martin. Martin, good.”

“Your mother, protected you?” Dirk asked.

“Protected?’ Vogel frowned at Dirk.

“His mom would like Martin.” Cross whispered. “I don't think he understand a most of what you're saying to him, Dirk.”

“He will one day.” Dirk said, sighing lightly. Eventually.

“Fruend.” Vogel crawled forward, and started to tap everyone. “No sad. No sad. Sad nein.”

“Ya’ heard the boss, boys.” Martin said, smiling lightly. 

“Protected. Protected. Protected?” Vogel was mumbling to himself, seemingly trying to figure out the word. “Protected. Vater, protected Vogel, Priest?”

Martin’s eyes narrowed as he gave a huff, but nodded in agreement. “Yeah, Vogel. Protect.”

“Hug!”

Martin scooped him up and the others wrapped around them again. Dirk smiled as he watched and felt a pang of sadness for the loss of his friends. But they weren’t, not really. They were just misplaced.

Dirk had stood up with the full intent of trying to get some sleep when the door pushed open and a few guards appeared. 

He took a couple steps back, trying to put as much distance between him and them as possible. He could smell their fear under their stoicism and it was, exactly what he was looking for.

“Hey what did I say!?” A new voice appeared, and someone shoved a guard’s hand down as they raised their gun. “No guns on the subjects! Not these. For the last time.”

Riggins.

He looked so, young.

“Okay you know what Trina just, go out there and stand in the hallway.” Riggins pointed to the door. “Go. Now, or you're being assigned to Priest's unit.”

The guard huffed and left, leaving only Riggins and the other guard. Riggins took a deep breath, tipping his head upwards and he held his forehead.

“I have a headache.” He mumbled. “You're all morons.”

Dirk did not remember Riggins like this. Was this how he normally acted.

“Sir, protocol states-”

“I wrote the protocol’s, Damien. I do what I want.” Riggins grumbled. He lowered his head, and then turned to the room. “Hi. I- Martin, please just let me talk to the yellow one. I promise I won't take him. I happen to like Damien. Hit Trina.”

“We’re all fed up.” Martin growled as he stood. “Though I’m sure the yellow one could use a snack.”

“If that's what you want, Martin.” Riggins had his hand out. He was in no protective gear, just a uniform. “I just want to talk to him. I won't take your friend. I promise.”

“It’s fine, Martin.” Dirk sighed as he walked forward, passing the cape Vogel had given him back to the boy. “What’s the worst that could happen? I’m already in hell.”

“Oh that's harsh.” Riggins sighed. “My name is Scott Riggins. I do, apologize for all this. I was out until about ten minutes ago, Agent Priest was in charge of things. He must have thrown you in here so he didn't have to deal with the fluctuation you caused, but you seem to be dealing rather well. Incubus has never responded like this. Do you have a name?”

“Steve Mander.” Dirk said. Even though the real Steve was fifteen and on the other side of the planet.

“This has come at an, inopportune time.” Riggins frowned. “Two of our most prized projects are missing, and the activity with Incubus is off the charts. The team can't keep up in recording it.”

“You do realize these are people, yes? That you’re keeping locked up? Those prized projects of yours are children. Not projects.” Dirk glared. He could feel electricity in his veins as he stared at Riggins. The man who locked him up.

“I think I realize that more than anyone else who works here. I'm not the one who wrote the age qualifications. I do try to do what I can but Priest’s reach has, expanded.” Riggins grumbled, more to himself than anything. “Anyway, I'm sorry. We came to offer you free roaming of the facility as compensation.”

“Free roaming. So I’m a free range subject, am I?” Dirk asked.

“You’re not a subject, we just met.” Riggins shrugged. “We could get you a separate room if you'd be more comfortable? You seem to be very knowledgeable in dealing with the- everyone, without getting injured.”

“I’m immune.” And maybe Dirk could just grab a bit off the Damien one. Just, a little, to make the pain go away.

“Well we'd be happy to offer you anything you want or need.”

“An ultraviolet light.” Dirk said smiling. “Seven double A batteries. Thirteen drumsticks. A string. And, if possible, Priest sent to Mars.”

“Uh, alright? Trina, go get. That stuff- no don't get Priest.” Riggins sighed as Trina signed something to him in the doorway before heading off. “Do you want to be moved away from Incubus? They can be volatile.”

“I don’t, no.” Dirk said. “I would however, love directions to Project Moloch. You know, Francis Cardenas?”

“Moloch is in the medical ward. He had a very serious series of convulsions when your flux happened. I'm afraid that will have to wait.” Riggins’ frown deepened. “Uh, here.”

Riggins held out a keycard. “Just please don't let the subjects out. There are too many guards around with guns on this floor.”

“Marzanna can handle them, I’m sure.” Dirk said, swiping the card. “Thank you for your cooperation, Scott. I would also love all the data you have on the, temporal fluctuation, you said? All of that data.”

“Sure. I'll send it down- oh, Marzanna is occupying the fourth floor at the moment. Please be cautious. And Martin.” Riggins slowly took Damien’s gun from him. “If you have trouble please hit the button. The cameras are down.”

Riggins looked at Damien, and then he backed out of the room before Damien could notice, staring at Vogel for the most part.

“Damien, are you holistic by chance?” Dirk asked, turning on his heel to stare at the guard as soon as the door had closed.

“Uh, no?” Damien sounded like he was frowning. His muffled voice suggested discomfort, and he took his helmet off his head, throwing it to the ground. “No, I don't think so.”

“Well. There’s a sure fire way to find out.” Dirk smiled. Holstics could be fed off of with no issues. Humans, a little less so.

“I've been assigned to like, accompany you? We really shouldn't try tricks, it'll get me fired.”

“No tricks. Just a nap.” Dirk said.

“Excuse me?”

“Sorry about this.” Dirk held out his hand and blue light flowed out of Damien and right into Dirk. It felt like electricity as he watched Damien fall to his knees. 

As he watched, Damien’s hair turned a bright green, and Dirk hummed.

“Holistic after all.” He said, remembering in the last couple of seconds to look down at his hand where he had seen the marks.

In fine white, glowing letters, were the words ‘go through the looking glass’. And all Dirk could do was be annoyed he had given them a riddle to solve.


	5. Time Discrepencies

Martin pushed open the door and glanced around. The van looked the same, Cross, Gripps, and Beast looked the same. Thankfully, it seemed nothing had changed, yet.

Vogel was laying almost dramatically across the steps, on the other hand.

“Vogel? Ya’ alright?” Martin asked as he walked down, sitting next to him.

“Just thinking about head pictures.” Vogel mumbled, staring at the sky. “Like. Everything that happened, happened. Just. We didn't hate Brit in them! Why do we hate Dirk? Why were w- why were you all so mean? You don't know man. You don't know the stuff he has. We shouldn't have been mean.”

“I’m gettin’ that.” Martin sighed. “Can ya’ tell me what ya’ remember?”

“Dirk said not to tell about him. Like. The big him.” Vogel frowned, his voice oddly quieter than usual. He seemed upset. “But like. Small Dirk. Small Dirk was cool. We broke outta Blackwing like blam! And we ran far away! And we did all this cool weird stuff because he had to follow the universe and we can't just leave him! And he had nightmares a lot, because of what the smiley man did to him! And like, he was cool! And then we started the wacky time travel case and met everyone and stuff!”

“So, everythin’, stays the same.” Martin said.

“No.” Vogel looked down at his hands. “It's not the same. Because we didn't encourage all that nightmares stuff. I think Dirk was like, better. Because I think he was lonely before.”

“Vogel. The Dirk ya’ know. He ain’t comin’ back.” Martin said quietly.

“No shit Martin.” Vogel hit Martin’s knee. “I like our Dirk. With his stupid jackets. But I'm trying to like tell you that you like gotta stop.”

“Okay.” 

“It's not good. He's sad. Blackwing made him sad and then we made him alone.”

“He ain’t gonna be alone no more.” Martin said. He looked over at the others and tried to imagine Dirk running around with them. It was hard to imagine, but maybe Svlad. He could see Svlad doing it.

“We did a bad thing Martin.” Vogel whispered. “We messed up.”

“Now we can fix it.” Martin said. “We’ll set this right. Svlad’ll go back, Dirk’ll come home, and then, we’ll stay.”

“It's all a circle. ‘Cause those candies make him forget. Then we all go away from the circle to whatever happens after this.” Vogel huffed, throwing a rock he had pulled out of his pocket into the sky. “Why'd we be so mean?”

“Ain’t got any good reasons.” Martin sighed, frowning. “Candies? Does he take more?”

“No man, he already took them. Like. Right before this case starts! They all do because it keeps their memories safe. But it changed their memories to like, this. Or it will. Or did. Or will? You know what I mean man.”

“I do.”

Martin really hated time travel.

“Martin?” Gripps had finally managed to creep up. Beast was on his back, and Cross was at his side. “What's going on? Vogel's all, loopy. And there's a weird smell inside. Wired.”

“Time went weird. We remember one way, Vogel another. Svlad’s inside. He’s like us now.” Martin said.

“What, like, small Dirk?” Cross exchanged looks with Gripps. “Wild.”

“Weird.”

“Can we make Vogel less lonely?”

“Hug!”

“Group hug!”

Martin laughed as the others piled in on top of them, Vogel pulling in close to the others. This was nice. But Martin supposed there was always room for another.

Or three.

“Just not the same without Drummer.” Cross sighed, poking his head out of the pile. “I'll go get-”

“Hello?”

Martin turned as Svlad appeared in the doorway, the black jacket hanging off his frame. 

“Hey kid. Ya’ thinkin’ straight?” Martin asked.

“No, I'm gay.” Svlad mumbled, and then he looked up to give a different answer. “Yes. I am. Sorry.”

“Yeah, that’s definitely him.” Martin smirked, scooting over and making room on the steps. “Come on kid, take a seat.”

The Rowdies scurried out of the way, watching Svlad with varying degrees of excitement. Svlad was wary of them, but he didn't run off. He sat next to Martin, staring down at his knees.

“I suppose I'm in a weird mood. I've just gotten out of a coma you see when I was placed in my room- I was lying.” Svlad mumbled. “Because I don't enjoy talking about how often Priest sends me to the medical ward. And now I'm here. And everything is weird. It's far too much, far too overwhelming. Though Mona seems to be having a grand time.”

“Well, we have the perfect cure for overwhelmin’.” Martin said, carefully wrapping his arm around Svlad. “Doin’ nothin’.”

Something in Svlad’s voice just… broke. The child was broken, and he hid his face in his hands. Martin glanced over at the others, giving a quick nod as he wrapped his arms around Svlad, pulling him closer as the others circled around.

“It’s alright, Svlad.” Martin said quietly.

“It isn't.”

“Well, then it will be.” Martin said. “Everything gets better. I promise.”

“I can't speak my mother’s language anymore. My family is dead and I have nothing.” Svlad mumbled, but he didn't try to jerk away. “Why won't Priest just kill me?”

“‘Cause he is evil. And your family, I’m sorry about them. But you’re not alone. We all have people we lost. And that lose brings us together.” Martin said, rubbing circles on Svlad’s back. “You’ll find your family. One day, or maybe sooner than I think it is.”

“Yes well. You'd say that. You're the adult.”

“Relatively speakin’, ya’ are too.” Martin smiled. “And those two people in there that ya’ don’t like, they’re your family. We’re your family. Maybe not today. But soon. It will get better, but only if you’re there to see it.”

“While you are nice, for, some reason.” Svlad frowned down at the concrete. “You've been an adult this whole time, haven't you? You can't possibly understand. Not all the way.”

“I can’t. Not the way ya’ do. But I can be here for ya’, and I can help. And I have a feelin’ when you go back, things will be different.” Martin said, glancing over at Vogel and smiling. “Better.”

“I just want, to slap somebody. Just- Todd. That, it's Todd.” Svlad grumbled, earning laughter from the other Rowdies. “He is short.”

“He is, he ain’t gettin’ any taller.” Martin nodded. “As for the slappin’, how about breakin’ somethin’ instead?”

“I'm not actually going to hit him, he's perfectly nice.”

“Thought I’d offer.” Martin said, shrugging as he pulled away from Svlad a little. “So, you’re a detective. Ya’ any good at riddles?”

If anyone could solve Dirk’s riddle and vague clues, it’d probably be Dirk. Luckily, they had Svlad.

Svlad just shrugged.

“Well, let’s go give it a shot. ‘Sides, the cookies are inside, and I could use a couple.”

“There's the one about the tattoos.”

“Tattoos?” Martin frowned, a fraction of an idea forming in his head. Svlad was definitely not going to be happy with him.

“Yes you know. The, glowy, things. And the lights. My mother used to tell about it when she talked about spies.”

“Invisible ink?” Oh, now that was a good idea.

“Yes. It always was a bland story.”

“Well, I think you’re just managed to find the answer to at least one of the questions.” Martin smiled lightly. “Are ya’ good to hang out here with the boys while I go talk to the ones inside?”

“I suppose-”

“We're gonna get marshmallows!” Vogel said, his voice raised into a high pitch. 

Martin nodded and lightly patted Svlad on the back as he stood. “Don’t get crazy with the marshmallows. No matter what this lot tries to encourage ya’ to do.”

“Alright?” Svlad seemed thoroughly confused, and even a little wary as he watched Martin stand.

“Play nice, boys.” Martin said as he turned and headed back into the office. The others were still essentially where he had left them, sitting on the couch and chairs as he walked over.

“You know, Todd, you should strive to be as pretty as Farah.” Mona hummed; she had moved to Farah’s lap. “Isn't that right?”

“I will mark it down.” Todd nodded, glancing over at Martin. “Hey, Svlad okay? He shuffled out of here and I wasn’t sure if he ran into you or not.”

“He’s okay. Stressed, but the Rowdies are workin’ on that.” Martin said. “I think I know a way to send a message to Dirk.”

“Oh thank God.” Farah mumbled. She exchanged looks with Amanda, who only shrugged as she handed a cookie to Mona. “So?”

“We tattoo Svlad with invisible ink.” Martin said, smiling lightly.

“You know what?” Farah wasn't even protesting, she sounded exhausted as she sat on the dark carpet. “We've done worse.”

“But, how does that help?” Todd frowned. “Like, it’s invisible, how would he even-”

“Bro.” Amanda rolled her eyes. “I hate you and your massive stupidity.”

“The light that we make when we absorb energy is technically ultraviolet. It should illuminate invisible ink. And assumin’ the timeline has solidified, Dirk should have his new powers.” Martin said.

“Wait, why do you think it's solidified?” Amanda frowned up at Martin.

“Vogel. He didn’t eat the candies and he’s got a whole new set of memories. And if Abaddon came to deliver the message, it means that past us completed their part of the whole thing. We just need to figure out what to do on our end.”

“Hey. Suggestion.” Amanda raised her hand now, letting go of Todd. “What about Francis? Like, he used to create rifts all the time. Remember the files Ken sent us!”

“Yeah but we have to be cryptic, because Dirk was just an asshole with that.” Farah huffed back at Amanda.

“Dirk is smart. My guess, if he was in any position to send us a message, then he’s probably fine, and Vogel says as much. He’d probably go lookin’ for the most powerful holistic just like we are. But we still need to know what to tell him to do. We can’t send a random message, we need a plan first.” Martin said.

“I think Dirk has a plan. Like. Dirk is an ass, but he would have told Vogel to tell us if he needed our help.”

“Alright. Then we’ll assume he’s also thinkin’ Francis. We need to get to Bergsberg. Roadtrip, anyone?” Martin said, smiling.

“Are we seriously going to visit another dimension now? Last time we got the Trost’s involved it was a glittery mess.” Farah groaned, leaning back on her hands. “How about we send a pigeon?”

“Right. Well, the boys and Svlad and are gonna head towards the best shot at opening a temporal rift. You’re all more than welcome to come along.” Martin shrugged. If the plan Dirk had come up with involved Francis, then they needed to get to Francis. 

Especially since the Francis with Dirk was comatose. 

“Alright. Fine. Fine.” Farah threw Todd a heavy glare. She had a tight hold on Mona as she stood. “Fine. Let's go to, the place.”

“Bergsberg.” Todd supplied, smiling wider. “Where Tina is.”

“I- you, shut up.” There was a distinct red tint to Farah’s face as she stared at Todd.

“Oh, is there something wrong with Tina? She’s nice.” Todd continued to smile as Amanda helped him up.

“No. She is, Tina is, perfect. Perfectly, fine.” Farah looked away from Todd now, letting Mona pat her face.

“You’re all a mess.” Martin rolled his eyes as he turned back toward the door. “Come on. Two day drive and we need to swing into a place that sells tattoo inks.”

“Tina has some, actually.” Farah mumbled. “There was a, thing.”

“So, what I’m hearing is.” Todd said, following after Martin. “If we had a blacklight, we’d-”

“Todd! There is a child here!”

“That’s not a no!” Todd laughed.

“Shut up!” Farah threw a loose piece of paper at him as they neared the door; she was absurdly red now.

“Can we just save the idiot, and then deal with your idiocy later?” Martin sighed, pulling the door open and holding it as the others filed out. “Besides, we all know Todd’s the one who can’t commit.”

“Oh!” Amanda fell into a giggling fit as they exited, but she almost tripped over the boys on the stairs. They were all pretty chill, and as Todd walked out there was a marshmallow thrown at his face.

“Hey-”

“Heh.” Svlad had a mischievous little laugh as he stared at Todd, laid out on Vogel and Gripps’ legs. “Funny.”

“Alright. E’rybody up. Goin’ to Bergsberg.” Martin said. “Two cars, van and Farah’s. Spilt up!”

“I am going to stay with my friends.” Svlad hummed, rolling away to jump to his feet. “Mona! Stay with your crush.”

“Mmhm.”

Martin rolled his eyes as the Rowdies and Svlad as raced over to the van, Todd, Farah and Mona heading over to her car, muttering to themselves. This would be fine. Probably.

Svlad was laughing hysterically with the other Rowdies as they neared the van, and for a moment, he didn't look out of place at all. Martin watched for a moment more, smiling lightly before following to hop in the driver’s seat. Maybe when Dirk came back they could figure something out, at the very least, he and Martin could talk, and hopefully Martin could apologize for all the shit that had happened. 

But they had to get him back first.


	6. Gods of Death

“I promise I'll come back. But I need to talk to Bart.”

“Just be careful.” Martin said, looking warily into the hall as Dirk stood there. “Roamin’ ain’t safe. ‘Specially with Oz.”

“Yes, I do believe I’m quite familiar with him.” Dirk felt a sigh behind his lips. Vogel was on Gripps’ back, reaching out towards Dirk in a rather adorable way. “Please someone communicate to him that I'll be back. And please make sure our shapeshifter friend doesn't do something idiotic.”

“We can do both of those.” Martin smiled. “Just, come back.”

“Now of course I will. I do believe we are stuck as friends, I've been told I'm quite stubborn with that.”

“I believe it.” Martin smiled. “Go find the stabby one.” 

“Bart is on the fourth floor, and the hospital wing is on the fifth… yes. This should be good. Thank you! I will be back with tales.”

And Dirk set off down the hallway, dizzy in the realization that he had freedom to roam these halls.

He made it to an elevator without so much as seeing another guard. He could smell them, which was incredibly distracting, but there weren’t any nearby. He took the elevator down to the fourth floor. Dirk had never realized the facility was underground, but the buttons seemed to indicate that the floors were in fact sublevels. 

The doors opened on a dark hallway that lit up as soon as he stepped out. Now he just needed to find-

“Huh.” There was a child sitting against the wall, playing with discarded pieces of a board game. Discarded guns were everywhere, and Dirk could just see the foot of a most likely dead Agent by a corner. “You ain't ‘posed to die. That's new.”

“That is most certainly good to hear. Hello, Bart. I don’t, I’m not sure if we’ve met yet. I mean, we haven’t met, but- it doesn’t matter. I’m Dirk, Dirk Gently.” Dirk said, smiling lightly as he took a couple slow steps forward.

“You here to take me back?” Bart narrowed their eyes up at Dirk. “I told Mr. Priest, I ain't gonna go back to that room. Too small. I want a bigger one.”

“Completely understandable. The cells are far too small, especially for hyperactive children.” Dirk sighed. “No, I came to talk to you.”

“I told Mr. Priest, I said, if you don't stop being so annoying, I'm gonna unlock all the things. Locks are weak.”

“I’m sure they are.” Dirk nodded. He had made it over to just in front of Bart and took a seat. “Have you ever thought about just, leaving?”

“Yeah, that's what I just said. But I can't leave without like, the other dudes here. They might not have weak locks.”

“I think, when the time is right, the locks will be just weak enough.” Dirk smiled. “Though, there is a while before that. So.”

Nearly five years if Martin and Gripps were to be believed that it was 1996.

“You some kinda psychic?”

“Not really. I just, get hunches. Sort of like you, though, less stabby.” Dirk said, smiling lightly. Bart gave a quiet grunt, and then held out one of the game board pieces.

“Thank you.” Dirk said, taking it in his hand, and turning it over a couple times. It looked like it was a piece from that game with the money and the houses, but he wasn’t entirely sure. 

“They gimme stuff. Like toys and games. ‘Cause they're scared, and they wanna keep me here.” Bart threw a piece at the wall. “I think they're stupid.”

“It’s because they are. Lock us up, it’s no way to treat people. It’s no way to treat children.” Dirk said, glancing around at all the littered games and pieces. They would have been fine, if there was another person to play with.

“I’mma get a friend one day.” And there it was. “Who's not all scaredy.”

“You will. He’s a bit odd, but he means well.” Dirk said, thinking of Ken. Had he known this was going to happen? Had time changed and he forgotten that this hadn’t happened before? 

“You gotta be careful. I'm the only one who Mr. Priest won't shoot if you walk around.”

“Oh, well, I’m not technically a subject. At this exact moment in time. And, I’ve been shot by Priest before.” Dirk sighed, trying to push down the memories that included Osmund Priest. “But I have a, decent feeling. It should be fine. Thank you, though, for the concern.”

“You're my friend now. I'm not letting him touch.” Bart narrowed their eyes.

“Oh, well, thank you, Bart. That’s very kind of you.” Dirk smiled. “I think I’ll be going in to check on Francis in a while. If you’d like to come along, you are more than welcome.”

“Ya. I will. But I gotta come back here after.”

“I suppose. I’ve been staying with the Rowdy Three. I can’t imagine they would be opposed to you stopping by.” Dirk said.

“Who's dat?”

“You might know them as Incubus. There’s four of them. Well, three of them. Or, possibly five at this point. The number is unclear.”

“Sounds boring.”

“I thought I’d offer the invite.” Dirk smiled. “So, you just sit down here by yourself?”

“Until they get me a new room.” Bart gave a sharp nod, throwing another game piece. “People don't come. Only ones who do die. No one’s ever talked this long to me.”

“Well that is simply not fair.” Dirk sighed. “One day, you’re going to have a friend. Lots of friends, well, friend might be a strong word, but you’ll have a place to belong, with people who aren’t afraid. I will, most likely be there.”

“Sounds fake.” Bart shrugged. “People scared.”

“I’m not.” Dirk said. “I was actually hoping to ask a favor. I won’t be in Blackwing for long, but I was hoping you could check in on one of the others from time to time for me.”

“Yeah ‘kay. They can't keep me locked. Wha’dd’ya want?”

“His name is Svlad, um, Project Icarus. I’m not sure if he’ll be moved in with the Rowdy Three or not, but, just, when you can, if you could check on him, make sure he knows he’s not alone. I’m sure he’d like to be your friend too, Bart.”

“Hm.” Bart stared at Dirk for a moment, as if trying to detect any mischief. Apparently though they didn't find any, because they nodded. “Okay.”

“Thank you, Bart.” Dirk smiled, making a mental note to thank Bart when he saw them again back home. “Now, would you like to accompany me down to the medical ward? I need to check in on Francis.”

“Ya. Come on.” Bart crawled to their feet, but as they did, they paused. Their eyes searched the hallway, and they bent down to pick up a piece of glass. Dirk frowned at the motion and sighed. Going anywhere with Bart always resulted in ruined clothes. 

The hopped in the elevator without incident and headed down to the next floor. To the medical ward.

And hopefully, to answers.


	7. Road Less Traveled

Martin came to a stop in the middle of the lot, watching as Farah and the others caught up and parked next to them. The rest of the van had already piled out into the cool night air and were stretching their legs. Cross and Gripps had run off, calling back about fire starting material and Martin didn’t argue.

They were about halfway to Bergsberg, but just because they didn’t need food, didn’t mean they didn’t need sleep. So, an abandoned parking lot it was.

Svlad was curled up against the tire, staring up at the stars as he used Dirk’s jacket as a blanket. A chill in the air was beginning to show as the warm months started to wane, so the jacket had been a good idea.

Svlad seemed completely enamored with all the lights in the sky.

“Pretty, huh.” Martin said, following Svlad’s gaze up as the stars started to shine.

“Mmhm.” Svlad mumbled. “Haven't seen them since I was eleven.”

“That’s too young.” Martin said quietly. And it’s not like it mattered. Svlad wouldn’t see them for another several years. And that was hopeful, if their meddling hadn’t changed when everyone escaped. “But, they’re always out there. Like gravity.”

“My mom used to, sing about them. A little song she made up. I can remember it, a little. But I can't remember what any of the words mean.” An odd sort of frown began to form on Svlad’s face. “My foster family wouldn't let me speak it, and by the time Blackwing came, they just didn't speak to me. So now even if I could see my mother, I wouldn't be able to understand her.”

“Maybe one day you can learn it again.” Martin said, watching Todd and Amanda starting to rummage through Farah’s car and pulling out a unsurprising amount of camping gear. “Gripps speaks Romanian. When ya’ go back, he can teach ya’.”

Not that it would matter, the Dirk who was coming back wouldn’t have this ones memories.

Svlad made a wuiet sound; his eyes had moved from the stars, and were resting on the group. Mona had fallen fast asleep in Farah’s arms.

“They won't let Mona change into something. They're forcing her to grow up.” Svlad was mumbling. “And these people, they're weird. The short one isn't that bad, though.”

“Dirk thinks the same thing.” Martin smirked lightly. “And Mona will be alright. She has you, and one day she’ll be whatever she wants.”

“The future is all good and fun, but I'd just like to be, now.” 

“I know. But ya’ can’t just rush along through life. Things will happen when they’re meant. Ya’ll get here, faster than ya’ think.” Martin said, glancing down at Svlad.

“Yes, but I would like to just focus on what's happening now. Which I realize might be a complicated concept.”

“Considering your present is the future and your future is my past? Yeah, I can see how that might be complicated.” Martin said.

“Is the short one alright? He likes Dirk, doesn't he?” Svlad whispered.

“He does. And he don’t know it, but Dirk likes ‘im too. They’re just both idiots.” Martin said. He hopped out of the driver’s seat and walked over, sitting next to Svlad on the ground.

“I've ruined everything, haven't I? By being here.” It wasn't a question, not really.

“No. This was supposed to happen. If it wasn’t, ya’ wouldn’t be here. Ain’t nothin’ been ruined.” Martin said, sighing lightly. “And don’t mind Todd, he’s just bein’ weird cause he’s weird.”

“I suppose. I wish I could apologize to him.”

“What’s stoppin’ ya’?” Martin asked. “If ya’ wanna do somethin’ ya’ should do it.”

“Dunno. I just, there is no changing any of this. I know I'm going back, there, so what's the point?”

“If ya’ don’t do it, your gonna regret it until it’s too late. Always do things when you can. ‘Cause ya’ never know when ya’ won’t be able to no more.” Martin said. “If ya’ wanna talk to him, just go talk to him.”

“I'm rather…” Svlad closed his eyes. “Alright.”

“I promise, he don’t bite. He is rather sarcastic though, so, watch out for that.” Martin said as he watched Svlad pushed to his feet. This would be good for Svlad, and Todd probably as well. Or at least, Martin hoped so.

___

“Amanda, I really don’t think we should take Farah’s extra gas can to use to start a fire. That seems excessive.” Todd sighed as he rolled out the last of the sleeping bags and foam mats.

“You're excessive.” Amanda shot back, sticking out her tongue.

“I mean, I guess.” Todd sighed and wandered back over to the trunk, snagging a snack bar and a couple of pills. He stared down at them for a moment frowning. Maybe he should stop taking them. If Svlad could do the thing that the Rowdies could, then maybe Dirk could too and-

“You know, I've been thinking.” Amanda leaned against the car, watching Todd with careful eyes. “If Svlad can like, do the thing. He would have been put with the Rowdies. He wouldn't have been so lonely. Maybe this is the universe fixing itself.”

“Yeah, maybe. But Dirk took the memory candies. He’s not gonna remember.” Todd said quietly. It seemed almost cruel to take something that was probably good away from him.

“Yeah but it's probably gonna benefit him? It has to, still, I mean. The Rowdies definitely are gonna stop being, you know…”

“Terrifying? Havoc bringers? Did I say terrifying?”

“You know I've asked them why they terrorized Dirk for so long. They've asked themselves. And, there's just no answer.”

“Well, then maybe this is the universe’s way of trying to fix a mistake that it made.” Todd sighed. “And, I mean we’re still here so, in theory, everything still leads to this moment. In theory. God I hate time travel.” Todd sighed, putting the pills back in the bottle.

“Didn't you meet your boyfriend because of time travel?”

“He isn’t, we’re not, shut up.” Todd glared over at her. “And yeah, it hurt then too.”

“Oh come on. If I have to see you two give puppy eyes to each other again when he gets back, I'm suing somebody.” Amanda rolled her eyes.

“Well, if you must know, I was going to ask him out after this case. But now, I don’t know if he’s gonna be open to that. I mean, he’s got those, powers now, and it’s probably stressful, and. I just wish I could do more to help.” Todd sighed, closing the trunk and leaning back against the car.

“You know, funny, he said the same-”

“Excuse me? Sho- Todd?”

Todd looked up at Svlad as he walked over and was just a bit surprised he’d used his actual name.

“Hey.” Todd smiled. “Everything okay? We’ve got food if you’re looking for a snack or, something.”

“I just, um.” Svlad seemed a bit awkward, and the jacket draping over his body contributed to it. “I'm sorry about your name. Todd, is, difficult to say. It makes my accent go all funny.”

“Oh.” Well, that wasn’t what he had expected. “It’s chill. I respond to pretty much anything. Just ask Amanda, she can testify to it.”

“I could speak without the accent, but. It's from my mother. And they already took my language away.”

“Um, it’s really no big deal.” Todd said. He had been going to ask about the accent. Not ask Svlad, obviously, but, it wasn’t British. In fact, it sounded Slavic, which made since if Dirk’s birthname was Svlad.

“I'm not from America, you know. I was taken here when my mother died. They needed a foster family.” Svlad hummed, still just standing there. “But I grew up in Romania, with my mother. I can't speak any of what I could anymore. Even if I met my mother, I couldn't tell her that I'm her son.”

Oh.

That was, all kinds of awful.

“Svlad, I’m sorry. I didn’t know.” Todd said quietly.

“She's dead now. She has been for a long time.”

“Still. I’m sorry.” Todd said. “So, Romania, huh? I think Gripps might actually speak Romanian. Amanda mentioned all these like, hidden talents the Rowdies have, and I think that was one of them.”

“I think you're all very nice. I'm just. Very angry. Not at you. At, everything else. My mother, then that family, then Blackwing. It's all one bad thing after another.”

That sounded about right. Dirk always seemed to be running from something, whether it was crazy cultists, the government, that chicken that one time. Todd didn’t really know why he was surprised that Dirk’s childhood had been about the same. Maybe he had just hoped that it hadn’t been.

“This is the first time I have seen the stars since I was eleven. I don't even know how old I am now.” Svlad whispered, and he looked up to the sky above. “We're not permitted to go outside. Even if we die, we are fed to one of the subjects they keep down below.”

The fuck. Having met one of the other subjects, he honestly wouldn’t be surprised if the monster in the basement was Abaddon.

“Well, what do you think? Do they hold up to what you remember?”

“A bit. They're dim. But everything in life is dim.” Svlad sighed now. “The past twenty four hours have given me more conversation than I have in the past several years. This is the first time anyone has even hugged me? I, quite enjoy it.”

“Are you trying to ask for a hug?” Todd smiled lightly. Occasionally, Svlad did things that were very Dirk, and being slightly passive aggressive about wanting something was so very Dirk.

“I'm not sure. Contact is very strange. When it's nice. I suppose children have that sort of thing. All of us just get Him.”

Him.

Priest. 

Todd knew of Osmund Priest. He knew that he was awful. But Dirk wouldn’t talk about him. The Rowdies wouldn’t talk about him. Mona stayed a chair for a month when he’d asked her about him. As of that day, Todd only knew a couple things for sure.

Priest was awful, and cruel, and a nightmare. And according to Abaddon. Martin’s brother, which, was a whole different level of crazy.

“I get tests wrong. A lot, see.” Svlad started. He looked almost, desperate, to get the words out of him so he didn't have to touch him. “Sometimes Riggins comes in. He's nice. He gives me a treat and encourages me. But sometimes it's him. And I always end up in the hospital ward with every injury you can imagine. Just yesterday I was sent out of the ward, coming out of a short coma.”

“A short coma?” Todd asked. What the actual fuck? “Priest, put you in a coma?”

“Yes, I suppose he was being nice. He usually doesn't let me pass out. We have this project that can heal, so he may be as rough as he pleases. I've grown quite used to it, I suppose.”

“That- shit, I’m so sorry. You shouldn’t have to go through that.” Todd said quietly. “Aren’t there like, people to stop him? That Riggins guy?”

“He could, but he won't. And besides, Priest is head of security. It's just me and him. And Mona, sometimes.” Svlad sounded close to actual tears. “Sometimes they throw me to Incubus when I'm wrong. And that, is never good. Not at all.”

And now Svlad was just like them. Todd was sure that was doing wonders for Svlad’s mental health.

Todd sighed and pulled Svlad closer, wrapping him in a hug and holding him tight. “It’ll be okay. I’m sure of it.”

“I hope your Dirk is a happy man here. I also hope He's a man. Also, cookies. Cookies are important.” Svlad mumbled. He didn't move, but he let Todd hug him.

“Yes to all of those things.” Todd smiled as he pulled back and opened the trunk, snagging the packet of cookies. “Or at least, I’m pretty sure he’s happy. He’s one of the most optimistic people I know.

“I do hope he won’t be angry for me telling you his deep dark secrets.” Svlad was eyeing the packet with a greedy look in his eye. “I do think, though I tend to ignore it, I might be quite sad.”

“It’s always a possibility.” Todd nodded, opening the packet of cookies and picking one before he held it out to Svlad. “I know you technically don’t need to eat anymore, but, cookies are always good for the soul.”

“Do you know what else is good for the soul?” Svlad pulled four whole cookies out.

“Tea? No, wait, Eurovision. Or, what’s that cookie, with the filling?” Todd frowned, trying to think of absurd things Dirk threw at him as ‘the cure for all that ails’.

“Tea!” svlad clapped his hands together, all the cookies in his mouth. “Also, a great big scream.“

“Oh, yes. I can confirm. You dragged me into the forest one day to do that. Without any explanation. So, that was a fun panic attack.” Todd laughed.

“Ah yes. Panic attacks are fun.”

“Are you being sincere? I can never tell with you.” Todd said, taking another cookie.

“No you short oaf. I'm not.” Svlad went to roll his eyes, but then he made a high pitched oh sound. “And you know what else is fun! Bouncy castles!”

“They are.” Todd smiled. The more Svlad talked, the more Dirk-like he got.

“Yes! My friend Thor used to bring them when he came to visit my mother, it was glorious.”

“Thor used to visit your mom?” Todd frowned. That, was something he didn’t know.

“Yes, he was my babysitter. My mother had the same thing I have.”

“She was holistic, like you?” Todd asked. Ken had been telling them that as far as the researchers could tell, holism was genetic, so it made sense that Dirk’s mom was also a casualty psychic.

“Yes. Though she died before making him my godfather, otherwise I wouldn't have ended up in Blackwing. My life is quite strange. It makes me want to break something.” Svlad had stuffed three more cookies into his mouth.

“Well, you came to the right place. Breaking stuff is like, the Rowdy Three’s thing.” Todd said.

“Yes. I think I like them.”

“They’re pretty chill.” Todd nodded, glancing back at the Rowdies and the fire they had managed to start. “You’ll probably see more of them when, when you go back.”

“I'm going to eat Osmund Priest, that fucker.”

“Do it.” Todd said, smiling at Svlad. “Catch him by surprise, cause they won’t know you can do the thing.” 

“Yes! Perfect!” Svlad gasped, staring at Todd in a new light. “You know, I think you might be assistant material after all.”

“Last I checked you had promoted me to ward. And then demoted me back to assistant. And then business partner. Which, should include a bump in pay, just, for future reference.” Todd said. 

“Hm. I'm demoting you back to Short One.”

“I have been called worse.” Todd laughed. 

“I've been called many things. Most of them, crude and dehumanizing. I was also called pinkie pie once by a living tree.”

“Why?”

“Gods know.”

“Having met Thor, I can confirm that they probably don’t.” Todd said. He reached down and snatched up a few of the sleeping bags and started walking over toward the van. “And he really isn’t as good looking as people make him out to be. Like, he’s okay, I guess.”

“Yes, I-”

Svlad was cut off by a loud, obnoxious ringtone. Todd sighed, dropping the sleeping bags in the van as he pulled out his phone. A quick glance at the caller ID had him smiling.

“Hey! Ken, I was actually gonna call-”

“What did you guys do?”

“What do you mean what did we do?” Todd asked, glancing over at Svlad and suddenly realizing that the butterfly effect might be real.

“I mean that Bart just started talking about their best friend Dirk to everyone they see, and my laptop files say that Priest has been dead since the Wendimoor operation!”

“That- no, wait, are you serious?” Todd reached into the van and found a small rubber ball which he immediately threw at Amanda’s head and waved her over.

“Look, I was going to send him on this operation to distract him for a few months. But I look, and he's gone. It says here he was killed by Bart during the operation for making jabs about Dirk.” Ken sounded panic, and completely exasperated. “And Bart is telling everyone about Dirk and how they're best friends? I leave you guys alone for one week and you mess up the timeline.”

“I mean a dead Priest-” Todd shouted that bit. “-Doesn’t sound so awful. That sounds better. I think this might be the best timeline.”

“What did you do though!? I just had Hugo materialize in my room freaking out all proud of himself!”

“Hugo, Friedkin? The moron who vanished?”

“Oh right. No one told you. Farah should have. Uh, he's been possessed by the universe. Anyway. I think this was his doing.”

“Well, that would make sense.” Todd said, frowning slightly as Svlad watched him. “Hey, can you do me a favor and look up the Rowdies old file, like, from way back when?”

“Uh. Sure. Can we just do this over the video chat Farah installed?” Ken sounded like he was shuffling around now.

“We’re kind of in the middle of nowhere. But, I can Facetime you.” Todd said, smiling lightly. “Actually, yeah, let’s do that, while you look up the file. Just, Facetime when you find what you’re looking for. I’m sure you’ll know it when you see it.”

Svlad was watching Todd carefully; in fact, everyone was watching him. He hung up the phone as Ken muttered something about calling him back in a couple minutes and turned to the others.

“So, Priest is dead. Has been for about a year.”

“This is the good place.” Amanda whispered.

“We've found the good timeline.” Farah was actually smiling.

“Yeah, and Ken’s looking up the Rowdy’s old file now. Maybe there’s something in there that can-”

The phone started to ring again. Todd hit the button and waved as Ken’s face came into focus. 

“Hey, the others are all very on board with the dead Priest thing.” Todd said, Svlad frowning at the phone just out of sight of the camera.

“First of all, what the fuck man?” Ken had the phone propped up on what looked like a stack of books. He was huddled in an expensive looking hotel room, and it sounded like Bart was somewhere watching television. “It says here that Project Icarus was terminated and merged with Incubus in October of 1996. The information here says they're pretty close, but, that can't be right.”

“I don’t know, I mean, there are less believable things. Right, Svlad?” Todd asked, glancing over at the boy who still seemed a bit confused by the phone.

“Is that a phone?” Svlad had wide eyes.

“Todd.” Ken looked at the camera with a deadpan. “Please tell me that is not who I think it is.”

“Ken, we all agreed that we needed to not lie to each other.”

“Todd why?”

“I don’t know, man, ask Hugo. We’re on our way to Bergsberg to see Francis and hopefully open a rift to undo this. Or, well, not undo, just, switch them back.” Todd said. “Oh! Can you search your database for a Steve Mander?”

“Already did. And uh, I'm gonna slap Dirk one day I swear.” Ken started pulling up new files, a look of heavy concentration. “Good news. The funneling we're doing of our funds over to Farah is heavily hurting the organization. They might fall apart for good soon.”

“And as a recipient of those funds I thank you.” Todd smiled. “That’s great to hear. Really.”

“Dead Priest. Falling Blackwing. We might need to throw Hugo a party.”

“Don’t let it go to his head.” Todd rolled his eyes. “Let us know if you find anything else that might be interesting, we’re gonna try and meet up with Francis tomorrow, and hopefully be back in Seattle before Friday.”

“I hope you know that I hate you guys.”

“We love you too, Ken. Say hi to Bart. I’m assuming they’ll be visiting more.” Todd said, catching sight of Bart dart behind Ken most likely in search of a snack.

“Yeah. I'll see you. We'll meet you in about a month to dance on Priest’s grave.” Ken reached forward toward his phone, and the screen shut down.

“Well, I told you it’d all work out.” Todd said, glancing over at Svlad. 

This had been the best news. Priest was dead, Svlad was going to be transferred in with the Rowdies, and Blackwing was almost shut down. He wasn’t sure how it could get better

“Hey Martin! Martin!” Amanda started waving her hand; all the Rowdies were back now. “Priest is dead!”

The cheers erupted all at once. Todd smiled as he watched Vogel leap on Martin’s back hugging him tight as Gripps and Cross whooped and jumped in tight circles around Martin and Vogel. Beast didn't seem to really understand, but she was inspired by all the e excitement, and started jumping on the roof of the van.

Martin had an odd look on his face, a mixture of something happy, something relieved, and something sad. And Todd couldn’t blame him. Priest was awful and terrible, but he had also been Martin’s family at one point. It couldn’t have been easy to reconcile all the emotions.

“I think your Dirk will be happy.” Svlad was watching everyone. “I will stay here though. This isn't my celebration.”

“Svlad. You and Dirk, you’re the same person, just with a little distance. You don’t have to join in and jump around, but don’t just hid over here. Come join the fun.” Todd said, smiling lightly. 

“No, I-” Svlad’s head whipped around to where Amanda was standing. And there was about a three second interval before she collapsed in a heap of pain.

“Martin!” Todd called a second before Martin raced past, the others close behind. Gripps quite literally dragged Svlad by the wrist as he went past, pulling him over to Amanda.

The blur lights were brighter than ever in the night, and when they faded, Amanda was huffing and mumbling something that sounded like I hate Dirk.

“Sis, you okay?” Todd asked quietly as the Rowdies stepped aside. Svlad looked a bit more uncomfortable than he had a moment before and was almost jittering with the energy.

“Yeah man I'm chill. You know who has no chill? Dirk.” Amanda gave him a thumbs up and a smile; she was much more accustomed to the draining than he was. Cross started sprinting back to the van, yelling something about blankets and snacks.

“What’d’ya see, Drummer?” Martin asked, carefully helping Amanda up into a sitting position.

“Dirk walking around with tiny Bart. And then Dirk breaking a desk in Bergsberg. Falling from the ceiling.”

“Well, that’s good, it means we’re on course then.” Todd said, smiling lightly.

“I hate your boyfriend.” Amanda was going to say more, but Cross reappeared with a soft looking blanket, and she decided to tap out of the conversation.

“I- he’s not- nevermind.” Todd sighed, looking over toward Farah who was smiling at him lightly.

Whatever next, however long it took, they were on the right path, and Dirk was at the end of it.


	8. Slumbering Gods

Dirk and Bart headed down the hall toward the medical wing, passing a few pairs of guards who immediately moved up against the wall, avoiding eye contact with Bart as much as possible. He wasn’t used to walking around Blackwing, but this certainly seemed like an interesting way to do it, everyone being absolutely terrified of you.

Though, Dirk could see how it could quickly become isolating.

And maybe that was why Bart was holding Dirk’s hand, babbling about stories they had made up in their long hours alone.

“I think you’ll like Francis.” Dirk said, as Bart paused, watching a few of the guards as they walked. “He’s asleep, but one day he won’t be. And then, he’ll have this friend, named Panto, and you and he will get along very well.”

“Panto. That sounds like a fun name.” Bart hummed. They threw one of their game pieces at a guard’s feet, who screamed as Bart laughed. 

“They really overreact, don’t they?” Dirk sighed. 

“Ha. Waits.” Bart pulled them to a stop, staring back at the guard. Their panic had faded, and they looked like they were smiling.

But they slipped on the game piece as they took a step forward, and that was the end of them. Bart didn't seem very amused though; they just seemed sad.

“I don’t really like what I do, either.” Dirk said quietly. “Do you ever, wish you didn’t have to?”

“Nah. I gets rid of bad people. But, everyones scared theys gonna die. So they all run away from me.”

“You just haven’t found the right people yet.” Dirk said, continuing down the hall to the door that read medical. “They’re out there. Maybe even up a few levels.”

They pushed the doors open and an orderly looked up. Dirk saw the look, the torn expression of wanting to ask who they were and wanting to hid from Bart. Walking up to them, Dirk offered his best smile and held up the card Riggins had given him.

“I’m here to see Project Moloch. Thank you.”

“Ah. Yes.” The woman slowly nodded. “Uh, back there.”

“Marvelous.” Dirk said. “And his charts? I’m assuming they’re with him.”

“Yes.” The woman had short answers, staring at Bart. “The uh, candy. Desk. Bye.”

“Goodbye to you too.” Dirk sighed as he watched the woman walk very quickly out of the room. He looked down at Bart and smiled. “We’ll steal her candy on the way out.”

“Hm.” Bart made a little grunt. “They all gotta die.”

“Oh, well, if you want to do that. I’ll just be in the back with Francis. Meet back here in ten minutes?”

“‘Kay.” Bart crawled up onto the counter, staring intently at a goldfish.

“Save me some candy!” Dirk called as he headed back toward the isolated rooms. 

He couldn’t read a chart, but he hoped if he swiped it and took it to the Rowdies, one of the them could read it for him. Dirk found the double circle symbol and pushed the door open. Per usual, the sounds of life support machines was quietly going, keeping Francis alive. The man lay on the bed, perfectly still and looking much healthier - and maybe not younger - than the last time Dirk had seen him.

Drik grabbed the chart and after flipping through a few pages gave up. Hopefully Gripps or Martin could understand what it said.

Standing quietly for a moment, Dirk realized he wasn’t entirely sure why he was here. It just felt like where he needed to be, but, perhaps he was early. He walked over and took a seat next to the bed, sighing as he did.

“You know, this is the second time I’ve done this in almost two years. It’s more impressive when you think about the fact that I’m not actually in Blackwing anymore. Though, I suppose right now I am.” Dirk said. “I think I’m supposed to be here. Possibly. But it feels off. I’m not sure if it’s the wrong time, or if it’s some sort of energy vampire, thing, but. I’ll figure it out. I always do.”

“I’m a bit worried my presence here is changing the future. All I can hope is that it’s good, and I haven’t disappeared from existence so, it can’t be that bad. The younger me will come back, and, probably be shuffled away with the Rowdies. If he doesn’t have to clean up a mess I’ve made first.”

Dirk sighed and glanced around the room. He really hated hospitals, and he was fairly certain that Blackwing was more than responsible.

“I sent a message to my friends. Time travel the long way round. And it worked. They left me a message to go ‘through the looking glass’. Whatever that means. Though, the vague book quote is my own fault. I gave them a Harry Potter reference because Martin said being too specific could cause temporal tearing. He seems rather smart, so, I’m sure he would know.” Dirk said, slowly muttering the phrase that was hidden on his hand over and over again.

“It sounds familiar. I know I’ve heard it, but I’m just not sure where. A looking glass. Like a mirror? I guess I could travel through a mirror, but I came here in a flash of light, not a mirror. Maybe they can’t use the same method that brought me here to get me back.” Dirk said, glancing over at Francis. “I know you can create dimensions and rifts. Perhaps they’ll go looking for you and you can create some sort of, thing, and I can go home. Maybe.”

Dirk could hear the screams coming from outside start to fade and assumed that Bart had completed their rounds. He sighed and stood, tucking the chart under his arm and smiling down at Francis.

“Thank you, for always listening to me. And one day, I’ll come and save you. But, it will be a while, sorry about that. But if you happen to know anything about looking glasses, the help would be much appreciated. I’ll be down in the Rowdy’s cell, and I’ll come back and visit.”

He turned and headed for the door, glancing down at the chart and hoping that perhaps something had changed in him to make it make sense. Unfortunately it had not, and it still seemed like nonsense.

“You're hittin’ a real growth spurt, don't ya’ think?”

Dirk froze with his hand on the door handle. How had he missed him? Why hadn’t he checked to make sure the room was empty. 

“I don’t believe I know what youre talking about,” He said, surprised with how normal his voice sounded.

“Oh don't worry I ain't doin’ nothin’. I ain't that stupid now. Either Marzanna’d kill me or I'd destroy the timeline. You're hands off, boy.” Osmund Priest was in the shadows, leaning against the wall as he watched Dirk. 

“I really think you have me confused-”

“Boy, now, let's be civil.”

Dirk’s hand tightened on the hand, he could feel the electricity under his skin. It would be so easy, he was right there. But if it didn’t work for whatever reason, Dirk’s, apparently awful cover, would be blown, and his younger self would be gassed and isolated the minute he returned.

“Why?”

“Because you traveled in time and I'm bored. And you sure as hell ain't the scared little boy yer supposed to be.”

“Well, I grew up.” Dirk huffed, turning to look over toward Priest. Gods he was terrifying. “Why not tell someone? Wouldn’t that make you, some sort of hero around here?”

“They wouldn't be able to even touch you, boy, the timeline is too sensitive.” Priest huffed. He looked rather young. And in his youth, his resemblance to Martin was much more pronounced. “I'm just not figurin’ out where all that confidence came from.”

“Saving some damsels in distress from a knight and execution.” Dirk said, smiling to himself. “In a fantasy world with a group of homicidal maniacs.”

“Sounds fun. I do love hearin’ about all that death.”

“Oh, everybody lived. Well, except for the Mage. What do you mean, sensitive?”

“The timeline isn't something to mess with.” Priest tipped his head back, staring at Dirk. “You don't like me.”

“And the award for understatement of the century goes to Ozzy Priest.” Dirk wasn’t sure where he was getting the snark, but he was thankful it was there.

“Oh now, naturally you'd hate my brother then, right? I mean, he's the one who started all this off.”

Dirk narrowed his eyes. He didn’t like not knowing things, and he especially didn’t like not knowing things that Osmund Priest held over him.

“Correct me if I’m wrong, but the United States government started all of this mess. Martin is trapped here just like everyone else.”

“Oh no no no Boy, I mean when we were kids. Why, I used to cry over smashed ladybugs back then.” Priest was smiling at him.

“What does Martin have to do with you being a raging sociopath?” Dirk asked, trying to look bored. What did Martin have to do with that? 

“Now I've done bad things. But the worst I've done is trust my brother.” Priest really did look sincere in this. The anger in his face wasn't directed at Dirk. “All that bad, I can't feel none of it. And I'll tell you this, boy, there's a reason they only eat the frightened. Without that fear there, they're reduced to takin’ other things. And if they go too far, all that feelin’, it's gone.”

Dirk was trying his very best not to shake. Martin had taken Priest’s emotions. That’s why they had always terrorized him. To make sure he didn’t end up like Priest. The electricity coursed through him and he was almost sick. What if he did that to someone? What if he broke someone and make them just like Priest?

“Oh I see that look, don't you worry now. You can only do it if ya’ mean to.” Priest rolled his eyes. “I smothered my mother in her sleep. I locked up my brother. I took the heads of my baby siblings and I ain't feel a damn thing. And the only reason I'm tellin’ you, boy. Don't you go ever mess up someone the way I am.”

“I’m, I’m going to go now.” Dirk said, his voice having quieted substantially. 

“Oh he was a child. He knows better. My brother is a good man. You stick by ‘im. Maybe some damage can be undone.” priest tipped his head back, taking a deep inhale. “I’mma go pay a visit to Cheron. Get some anger out.”

Dirk ducked out the door before Priest could say anything else. He need to get out, he needed to go outside. But he couldn’t, because he was trapped in the past, in Blackwing. He walked quickly toward the door and almost missed Bart completely in his attempt to run from his problems.

They were sat on the counter and chucked a piece of candy at his head at he passed.

“Hey. Don't gos listen to him. I'm sure the brother guy is nice.” Bart seemed to be pretty genuine, holding another piece of candy out to him. “I’mma stay here for a bit. Yous can go back to your other friends.”

Dirk took the candy slowly and nodded, turning it over in his hand. “Alright, I’ll come visit again. Or, you could- I’ll see you before I leave.”

“Bye bye.”

And Dirk turned on his heel, heading back down the hall, into the elevator and back to the floor he had come from. He walked slowly back to the room, flipping through the chart but not really seeing what it said.

He didn't even notice he'd come back into the room until there was a small child at his feet, and the others were chittering with surprised - but welcoming - sounds.

Dirk smiled lightly and gently patted Vogel on his back as he walked toward a cot that had appeared in the room. It seemed the crazy-haired guard had been responsible, because he was currently humming to himself in the corner. Vogel gave a little laugh, and vaulted away from Dirk.

He landed, after running, in Martin’s lap. Martin wrapped his arms around Vogel, pulling him close and smiling at everyone else.

Dirk took a seat on the cot, swiping the small flashlight that had been left there and turned it on, blue-purple light shining out and illuminating the writing his hand. He sighed and laid back, letting himself memorize the shape of each letter in the hopes that his friends would appear and take him home.


	9. Box Heads

Svlad had somehow ended up sleeping in Martin’s lap as they neared the Bergsberg station. He would have to be woken up soon, but for now, it was fine.

“Ya’ hangin’ in, Red?”

“Mm.” Svlad hummed starting to blink.

“Aw don't wake him.” Gripps hit the upside of Martin’s head from behind. “Now we gotta wake up Vogel and Drummer!”

“We gotta anyway, we’re almost there.” Martin said, rolling his eyes slightly.

“Huh.” Gripps ran his hand through Martin’s hair, messing up up. Then a loud bang rang through the van as he hit the side, waking everyone. “Yo guys we gotta thing!”

“Mm, five more minutes.” Amanda grumble as she pulled the blankets closer.

There was a loud squeak as, what had to be Cross, fell on top of and over Amanda. “Wake wake!”

“Alright, I’m up, I’m up.” Amanda sighed, smiling as she pushed Cross back a bit.

“Nope! You gotta get me off!” Cross swatted at Amanda’s hair, earning tired laughs from Vogel. Amanda gave a rather impressive shove and managed to get out from under Cross. 

“Got it!” She called. “No, remember, no smashing the station. We like Hobbs and tina.”

“We like!” Vogel smiled at Amanda. “Have, have we ever met them? You said we're not allowed here because they're a nice town!”

“Well, I mean, we’ve met Tina. Remember, when she visited the agency and we were there? She’s cool.” Amanda said, frowning as she realized it had been a while since they’d been to Bergsberg.

“You mean the candy one? Who's candy you took from me?”

“Yup. That’s the one. You still can’t eat her candy. That goes for you too Svlad. If Tina offers you candy the answer is no.” Amanda said, glancing over to the still partially asleep Svlad. Svlad gave a quiet nod, leaning against Martin for support.

“Hey!” Vogel huffed. “I'm older than you Drummer!”

“Fine, then have some of her gummy worms. By all means.” Amanda said, rolling her eyes.

“I don't like gummy worms.”

“Well then ain’t no worries!” Amanda said. 

Martin tuned out the conversation and looked down at Svlad. “Are ya’ alright? Ya’ seem tired.”

“I am. I'm used to the sleep cycles. Those run during the day.” Svlad mumbled.

“Oh yeah. I forgot about that.” Martin sighed. “Well, maybe we can find something to eat.”

“Mmhm.” Svlad was stifled by a yawn. “I'm-”

“Why are they sleeping you during the day? They only gave us like, four hours!” Vogel hummed, swatting at some of the hanging chains like a cat.

“Svlad was on a different testing schedule than we were.” Martin said.

“He'll be on ours soon.” Vogel wasn't asking a question. He had been saying a lot of offhanded stuff like that.

“That’ll be better.” Martin nodded, rubbing small circles on Svlad’s back. As per the usual, Svlad tensed for a moment before leaned further into the soft touches.

“Hey! We should give the, the cop guy a gift!” Vogel gasped.

“Yeah!” Gripps started to nod. “Nail polish.”

“A hat!”

“A bat!”

“A rat!”

“He’s got a cat. How ‘bout some of that yarn we got?” Martin suggested as he followed close behind Farah. They were only a couple blocks away.

“I bet the cop guy is nice! I'm gonna give him the pear I have!” Gripps reached into his jacket pocket, and did in fact pull out a very fresh pear.

“Why do you have a pear?” Amanda asked.

“I also got an egg beater, hair spray, and decorative napkins.”

“Why?” Amanda laughed as they pulled into the parking lot. 

Tina and the Sheriff - Hobbs - were standing outside, Tina hopping in place while Hobbs smiled.

“Yo! It's that cop guy!” Vogel tore the pear from Gripps’ hand, and he quite literally vaulted out of the window.

Martin sighed and patted Svlad’s back. “Ya’ ready?”

“I've had the Blackwing brand redone three times. I'll be fine.” Svlad huffed. 

Outside, Vogel had landed in a roll before jumping to his feet, holding out the pear to Hobbs like a proud cat presenting a kill as a gift.

“Oh, thank ya’. That’s awfully kinda ya’. We’ve got doughnuts inside, if ya’ll want anything.” Hobbs smiled at Vogel and then glanced around at the others before looking over toward Todd and Farah.

“Farah!” Tina’s face lit up like a dance floor. “Hi! Hi! You should come hug me!”

“Hey, Tina.” Farah said, walking up with Mona wrapped around her waist.

“Aw! She's small! You didn't tell me we were having kids.” Tine wrapped her arms around Farah, smiling as Farah’s face turned red.

“She, no, she’s just, friendly. Here with Svlad.” Farah said, stuttering a bit.

“Hobbs be the dad that you are and get the kids snacks.” But Tina didn't have to tell Hobbs that. He was already ushering the kids inside. Tina reached up to tap Farah’s noze. “Hiya. You look damn beautiful today.”

“Yes, well, I just, thanks. It’s pretty girl- easy, just, pretty easy, simple. It- I- need to go check the, thing.” Farah said turning as her face flushed and she headed toward the back of her car.

“How about Todd-a-dodd can go check it, and you can stay here with me if you want?” Tina hugged her from behind, resting her head on her shoulder. “Come on. You can sit by me?”

“I- I, um-”

“I got it! She’s all yours, T!” Todd called from where he and Amanda were chatting and laughing lightly, watching Farah struggle.

“You don't gotta, you know that.” Tina mumbled, starting to let Farah go. “I'll just-”

“No.” Farah’s hands grabbed Tina’s wrists and held her in place.

“So I've been thinking.” Tina watched Farah and hummed. “When this over we should totally go out.”

“That sounds, yeah, yes, good. Great even.” Farah nodded, pull Tina a little closer.

“You're useless.” Tina leaned up to kiss Farah’s cheek, and put her hat on her shoulder as she pulled back.

“I have several black belts, excellent marks for target practice, we blew up a mage.” Farah huffed.

“And yet.” Tina leaned up to kiss her again, but Farah turned and Tina lanes on her mouth not her cheek. She pulled back after a second a smiled.

“Was that useless?”

“No. But it was gay.”

“For the love of-”

“You two should get a room, we’ll fix the timeline, no worries.” Todd snorted as he and Amanda walked up to Martin. Farah looked up at him and if you could actually generate daggers by glaring, Farah would be the one to do it.

“Guys!” There was a voice calling from the roof, and when everyone looked up, it was Svlad. “Hi!”

“Svlad, how did you get up there?” Todd called, a concerned look on his face.

“I don't know! Isn't it it great!” Svlad’s words were interlaced with laughter.

“Uh-”

“Just be careful.” Martin called, pushing Todd and Amanda toward the station. Cross and Gripps ran ahead as Tina pulled Farah toward the doors.

“We’ll be inside!” Martin called up to Svlad who was running around, looking out at the surrounding fields and houses.

“Hiya pretty Farah.” Mona had crept up as they walked in the door, tugging at Farah’s sleeve. “Hug. Hug.”

“Yeah, sure.” Farah smiled softly as she hugged Mona. 

Martin moved around the ones near the front door and headed into the main station where Amanda, Todd, and Hobbs were all chatting.

“When ya’ll said ya’ were coming to talk to Francis, I had T pop over and get a message out. He should be here soon, said he’d help anyway he could.” Hobbs was saying as Martin walked up.

“Ah. That's why you have snacks out.” Amanda nodded. “Communal dad strikes again. Dad strikes back. Return of the dad. The dad awakens.”

“The dad-ing.” Todd supplied, smiling lightly.

“The dad and the furious. Two dad two furious. Dad and the furious, Tokyo drift. The fate of-”

“And we’re done.” Martin said, clearing his throat as he saw Todd getting ready to jump in. 

“Hm.” Amanda huffed.

“Well, anyhoo. We got ahold of Francis he said that he’d help, but we’re all still a bit confused on what happened. So, what happened?” Hobbs asked, glancing between the three of them. “That kid is, Dirk?”

“Yeah. And our Dirk is in the past.” Amanda nodded, before pointing to little Mona. “And this is Mona.”

“Oh, no, we know Mona. She showed up yesterday. I just didn’t realize there’d be another one.” Hobbs said.

“Mona’s here?” Todd frowned, glancing around the station.

“Sure is. Showed up right after ya’ll called, said she’d wait.”

“Wait-”

“Hello.” The actual Mona was now standing on the desk, trying to climb up through a vent. 

“Hey, you know stuff!” Todd said, looking up at her. “Come on, there must be something you can tell us. Are we at least close? We gotta be right? Cause you’re here.”

“I'll tell you one thing.” Mona had managed to get the grate off, and was now pulling herself into the vent like a snake. “Farah is pretty.”

“That- no, Mona-”

But she was already gone, having shifted and disappeared. Todd sighed and looked over at Hobbs. 

“So how’s small town life?” Todd asked.

“Same as usual. We finally got the werewolves and the witches to-”

“Hold on what?” Todd frowned. “Werewolves?”

“Oh yeah man yeah man they're so cool real nice real nice.” Tina nodded, stretching out a gummy with her mouth. “We got some kelpies too. And a few gods too a few gods. Crazy out here.”

“When, did this start?” Todd frowned.

“Start? Todd, the supernatural creatures have pretty much always been here.” Hobbs frowned. “Ya’ll worked that case with the vamps.”

“I don't recommend working with the gods out by that old windmill unless you got a winter coat.” Tina nodded, a mock serious look on her face.

“Vampires?” Todd frowned. “This is like, a ripple effect, isn’t it.”

“No Todd dodd dude, dude, remember the vam- oh right. Farah got rid of those memories after the umbrella incident. Never mind. Whoops.”

“The what? Wait, what!?” Todd spun on Farah who had almost made it to the door. “Farah, what the hell?”

“It just, you guys were so obsessed, we were here for like two months!” Farah said.

“It's true.” Tina threw another gummy into her mouth. “You upset the baby god and he made you believe you were in a committed relationship with a purple umbrella.”

“What!?”

“It was fine. Mostly. It was fine. We just had the other one do some memory work and now you don’t need to know.” Farah said, waving her hand dismissively.

“Oh you should have seen Farah though! She was so gay for the sister!” Tine gasped, a wicked smile on her face. “Especially when the sword came out.”

“Okay, the sister is hot, and we still chat occasionally. I mean, that’s how I keep Todd’s meds up to date.”

“What is happening right now?” Todd asked quietly as Martin and Amanda tried their hardest not to laugh.

“Okay, we have both hooked- every girl in this room has hooked up with the sister, okay, listen.” Tina held up a finger. “And it's not my fault that a baby god like imprinted on you!”

“Almost as much as he did we Dirk, like, we were pretty sure we weren’t getting either of you to leave ever.” Farah said, glancing over at Amanda. “You know!”

“He is very assertive.” Amanda laughed.

“I don't see why you didn't ask them for help anyway.” Tina rolled her eyes. “I mean, did you see what they did to that rhino?”

“Okay, new rule, no wiping my memory and then not telling me shit!” Todd growled.

“Oh you'll meet them again. Right Martin?”

“Baby gods can only be held off for so long.” Martin smiled.

“And I didn’t call them because the blonde one likes Todd, and I don’t want to deal with a god at the agency all the time.” Farah said, making her way back over to Tina.

“Oh man, if I had to deal with the blonde every day I would leave forever!” Amanda hit the desk with her fist.

“There’s a god, with a hot sister, who likes me? Why did you wipe my memory!?” Todd shouted

“Because you're dating Dirk and he's a monogamous person. Shush.” Tina waved a hand at Todd. “Unless you don't like Dirk now. Stop being a useless bisexual.”

“I’m not- we’re not dat- Dirk and I-”

“Do you see what I deal with?” Farah gestured over to Todd as Tina laughed.

“What a blossoming gay.” Tina threw a gummy at Farah. “They'll get it.”

“Can we just-”

“Good morrow fine people if Bergsberg!” An accented voice called from the door.

Martin glanced up and was a but surprised. He had met Panto Trost before, but he looked more, fairytail back then. Today, he looked almost normal in a well fitting grey tunic, a white under shirt, and dark brown pants and boots. A simple golden ringlet sat on his head and he smiled at everyone as he walked in.

“Woah!” Svlad climbed in from the window, gawking at Panto. “You are the ultimate gay! I love you!”

“Thank you, my fine young friend. I am Panto Trost, King of the Valley of Ignlenook. And who might you be?” Panto asked, holding out his hand.

“I'm Svlad Cjelli!” Svlad shook his hand, smiling. No one knew how he had gotten down from the roof. “I'm from the past! I'm technically someone called Dirk Gently.”

“Ah yes, the man you saved my world. Or, who shall save my world. Thank you, Sir Svlad.” Panto bowed slightly as the door pushed open and Silas and Francis followed in.

“There are two gays guys!” Svlad was in the most joyful state anyone had ever seen him in. “And a child! Hello! Who are you!?”

“I am Silas Dengdamor, King of the Valley of Inglenook, and this is Lord Francis Cardenas, creator of my world. And it seems you’ve already met my husband. Apologies for our absence. We did not anticipate how long it would take to arrive via unicorns.”

“Don't apologize I love all of you.” Svlad held his hand out to Francis. “Hi! I'm Svlad. I love your friends they're so cool.”

“My favorite gays!” Amanda called out in the background.

“Lady Amanda!” Silas walked around Svald, smiling at her. “Farson sends his fondest greetings, as does Litzibitz.”

“Heck yeah!”

“And Toad!”

“Todd.”

“Hello to you as well.” Silas smiled, patting Todd on the back as he leaned against the desk next to him.

“-and then Mona turned into a giant fire bird and carried me off the roof!” Svlad had apparently started telling a story to Francis off to the side. “This place is so much cooler than where I'm from.”

“I agree. Blackwing is the worst.” Francis nodded, his own crown sliding a bit on his head. “You wouldn’t recognize me. I’m Moloch.”

“The is the most interesting thing.” Svlad was nodding, genuinely intrigued. “That makes you my friend.”

“And you mine. And I was hoping you could assist me with something. I’ve started having this dream of late, about mirrors, and you’re there, but I don’t know what it is.” Francis said.

“Actually!” Amanda started tapping the desk in front of her. “That's why we asked for help man. Our Dirk is like stuck in the past and we gotta swap everyone back. Also I really missed my favorite bros. My gays. My guys. The pink lads and the Silas. The-”

“Then perhaps mirrors are important.” Francis said, frowning. “Like the story! With the rabbit and the queen. Oh, what was it called?”

“Alice in Wonderland. Through the looking glass.” Svlad started to raise his hand. “That's what we can put on my hand. The Rowdy Three have a mirror in their room.”

Martin smiled as Francis nodded and the others chatted with each other. They were one step closer. And it seemed they might almost be to the end of the case.


	10. Mirror, Mirror

“Yellow. Green. Happy!” Vogel was standing on one of the lower beds, repeating words back to Martin. “Happy. Happy? What happy?”

“It’s a feelin’ little bird.” Martin said, placing his hand on Vogel’s just. “When everythin’ is good, and right.”

Vogel stared at Martin for a moment, not quite understanding. But he put a large smile on his face and pointed to it. “Happy!”

“Happy.” Martin nodded, smiling back.

“- and that’s when my professor got out the spiderweb.” Gripps was talking to the crazy-haired guard, telling stories about what seemed to be Gripps getting a degree in mathematics.

Dirk had been watching the guard, trying to determine if he was still normal. The way he acted around the others seemed to indicate that he was fine, but Dirk was still keeping his distance. He didn’t want something to happen and-

He didn’t want to make another Priest.

“Dirk! Dirk! Happy!” Vogel started waving to him, but he couldn't say anything else as Cross grabbed him in a tight hug from behind. Vogel let out a squealing laugh.

Watching them play, Dirk felt a small spark of guilt. He would be leaving soon. Or, he hoped it to be soon. And the others would stay here. Stuck for however long it took to break out. And it just wasn’t fair. Vogel should have been running around outside, not trapped in a cage.

He looked back down at his hand, shining the light and frowning. What did ‘through the looking glass’ mean? Like the book? Was he supposed to follow a white rabbit and defeat an evil queen? He supposed he’d done stranger.

“Ya’ okay, Dirk?” Martin was watching Dirk now.

“Just, thinking.” Dirk said quietly. “I- yesterday, I saw, well he found- I spoke with Priest.”

“Yeah. So you're not okay.” Martin sighed, a rather sad look on his face. “It'll all be okay. He's tryin’a scare ya’.”

“He knew. About, the time travel and the powers.” Dirk said, still looking down at his hand.

“Don't take it all personal now. He's head of security. He has information no one else’ll ever see.”

“He told me what happened.”

“And he's lyin’. I did that to him after I found out he went way too far with someone who didn't want nothin’ to do with him. Didn't mean to turn him into that. But I did mean to hurt him.” Martin was mumbling, probably so no one else - especially Vogel - could hear.

“I just.” Dirk huffed and stood, walking over to the bed and taking a seat next to Martin. “What if I do that? To Amanda, or Todd, or some poor person-”

“You gotta mean to. You gotta have intent. Yer too kind there, Brit.”

Dirk sighed, looking back down at his hands. “I guess that makes me feel a bit better.”

“You'll be good Brit.”

“Martin Martin! Word!” Vogel was across the room, pointing to a large, reflective mirror in the corner near the back end.

“Mirror.” Dirk called back, smiling lightly.

“Mirror lights!”

“Yes, mirrors are reflective. They’re made of backed glass so you can look-”

Looking glass.

“Oh my gods. Mirror!” Dirk jumped up. “A mirror, it is the story, she went through a mirror and got to the other world!”

“Mirror lights! Mirror lights!” Vogel was jumping up and down, pointing at the mirror.

What got Dirk’s attention was a quiet voice, almost silent, definitely horrified, whispering oh my god.

“Do you, do you hear that?” Dirk frowned as he spun, looking for the source of the noise. “A, voice?”

“We ain't hear nothin’.” Martin shook his head. Gripps was staring at the mirror now too.

“Shit’s glowing!”

Dirk glanced up toward the mirror and frowned. He couldn’t see it glowing, it looked fine, though, the colors looked all wrong. He walked closer and he frowned. That wasn’t the cell. It was somewhere warm and bright.

“Do you, it’s glowing?” Dirk asked as he got closer. It most definitely wasn’t glowing, it looked like, an office?

“Hallo mirror.” Vogel put his hands up to the mirror, his breath fogging the glass as he spoke in a soft voice. And finally, people did appear. “Hübscher spiegel.”

“It’s just dark. I don’t think it worked.” The familiar face of Sherlock Hobbs appeared. “Are, ya’ sure ya’ got the right place?”

“Hallo Spiegel. Du bist hübsch.” Vogel was whispering to the mirror. Everyone in the mirror jumped, and Amanda fell off a desk she was sitting on.

“Francis, why’d ya’ connect to Germany?” Hobbs asked, looking over the mirror.

“Das licht hat Stimmen! Hallo Stimmen!” Vogel gasped, hitting the mirror with tiny fists. Amanda, who was peeking over the desk, started to go bleach white.

“Vogel, wait, don’t hit it.” Dirk moved forward and scooped the little Rowdy up and away from the mirror.

“Nein! Mirror friend! Nein!” Vogel huffed at Dirk, slipping out of his hands to run back to the mirror. “Hallo Stimme! Vogel ist ich!”

“Ya’ know, when somethin’ don’t work round here.” Hobbs said a moment before there was a loud thunk and the image shook.

“Sherlock!”

“Dude! It’s a mirror! Don’t hit it!”

“But it worked!” Hobbs said point as others crowded in close.

“Hallo! Friends!” Vogel hummed again. “Friends!”

“Hobbs! Amanda! Pan- Panto?” Why was Panto there?

“Hello kind Sir!” Panto was standing with a small, rehaired, familiar face on his back that rendered Dirk pretty much speechless. But everyone else was speechless too, staring mostly between Dirk and Vogel.

Especially the Martin in the mirror.

“You, you did it. Did you do it? Was I right? Was Francis the answer?” Dirk got closer. They were all right there.

“Martin! Hallo! Du bist älter! Du siehst schön aus! Hallo! Es ist mein Vater, schau!” Vogel had started pointing at Martin.

“Yeah.” Dirk was trying not to cry. He wasn’t going to cry. “You found me.”

“Martin sad. Dirk sad! Nein sad! No sad Martin Dirk!” Vogel stomped his foot on the ground. The Rowdies in the cell were all watching, but it seemed they couldn't see anything in the mirror.

“Vogel, hey, it’s alright.” The Martin in the mirror sad. “It’s a good sad.”

“Hallo! Hallo! Du siehst glücklich aus!” 

“Yeah. Happy.” Martin smiled.

“Verstehen! Martin versteht mich!” Vogel’s smile was growing now.

“Course I do.” Martin smiled, looking at something behind the mirror. “Brit you okay?”

“I am, quite entirely alright. Yes. So much better in fact.” Dirk smiled, he was going home.

“Du wirst bald gehen.” Vogel was staring up at Dirk with wide eyes.

“He is, little bird, but ya’ ain’t gonna be alone. You’ll have Svlad.” Martin said, glancing back toward Panto who was carefully letting the child down.

The red haired boy didn't take a step towards the mirror, he was almost… scared. And he was staring right at Dirk, dressed in Dirk’s black rainbow jacket.

“Hello.” Dirk waved. What were you even supposed to do when you meet yourself? He’d done it once and it had been far too confusing. This couldn’t have been better.

For a moment, Svlad looked like he was going to say something important. After all, those were the kinds of things you said in these situations. But then he opened his mouth. 

“You need to ask Todd out before you both explode.”

Someone knocked something over out of sight.

“Noted.” Dirk said, knowing there was no hiding the bright red of his face.

“You leaving now?” Gripps was calling over from where he was sitting in the cell. 

“We'll miss you man.” Cross nodded.

“Dirk.” Todd was standing behind everyone now, having run into the room. And he was staring at Dirk.

Oh. Dirk would most certainly be asking him out. He’d follow Todd anywhere. 

“Hi.”

“Your younger self has so much fucking sass.” Were the next words out of Todd’s mouth. “I hate you. I don't. Not at all. I missed you. Don't do this again. I'm gonna- ah!”

“I will try my hardest not to get dragged through a rift in space-time.”

“Do we have to go back now.” A little girl - Mona! - was standing next to Svlad quite suddenly, staring at the mirror.

“I- no, shit, no wait. I have to do something first.” Dirk hissed as he stepped back from the mirror. “I’ll be back, ten minutes, tops!”

“Dirk?” Todd frowned as he extended a hand out. “Wait-”

“I’ll be right back!” Dirk called as he stumbled into the hallway and raced toward the elevator. Hopefully Bart would be in a good mood and come along.

The ride down to the next floor didn’t take long and he stepped out, glancing around at the scattered games.

“Bart?” He called.

“Huh?” The little child stuck their head out from behind a corner.

“Bart! Come on! There’s someone you have to meet.” Dirk smiled. 

“Uh. ‘Kays.”

“Fantastic.” Dirk said, stepping back into the elevator and holding it open while Bart walked over. “I told you you’d have friends, well, I found a couple of them.”

“Cools.” Bart was back to clinging to Dirk now.

Dirk held them close as the elevator took them up and he carefully walked back to the Rowdy’s cell where he could hear Vogel giggling. Hopefully the mirror was still working, and he hadn’t just lost his only chance.

It was indeed and Vogel was sat in front of it, the future Rowdies each pushing and trying to see him. Martin glanced up and smiled as Dirk and Bart walked in.

“Brit’s back!” He called.

“Martin, would you mind fetching Panto and Silas if he’s there.” Dirk smiled, he looked down at Bart. “Can you see them?”

He hadn’t even thought about what would happen if Bart couldn’t see the mirror. The Rowdies couldn’t, but Bart was younger. Maybe that affected it.

“Pink.” Little Bart pointed up to Panto.

“Bartine! It is wonderful to see you! Though, you do not know me yet.” Panto said, smiling and waving at Bart.

“You ain't scared.” Bart narrowed their eyes at Panto.

“What have I to fear? We’re friends in my time. You even attended my wedding. This is Silas, my husband.”

“Hello little Bartine.” Silas said, giving a nod. “We should like to ask if it is alright if we bring Dirk home. His family misses him.”

“Ya’.” Bart nodded, ignoring Vogel’s sad noises.

“Good luck, Brit.” Young Martin called out. Svlad stood in the mirror, holding Mona, with a sad look on his face.

“Bart, do you remember what I told you? About Svlad?” Dirk asked quietly.

“Ya.” Bart nodded again.

“That’s him.” Dirk pointed at the mirror. “We’re going to switch places and he’ll be here. He might take some persistence, but I think you two will be good friends.”

Someone started tugging at Dirk’s sleeve, and he ignored the Rowdies in the cell starting to stand to look down at Vogel.

“Vogel.” Dirk said, kneeling down in front of him and taking a hold of his hands. “I’m not going far. And I need you and Bart to watch out for Svlad. Alright?”

“Hug. Hug.” Vogel was reaching up towards Dirk. 

He smiled and pulled Vogel in for a tight hug. It wasn’t long enough, but there was never enough time to say goodbye. Vogel pat the top of Dirk’s head.

“Dirk friend. Dirk happy.”

“I am.” Dirk nodded. “I’m happy.”

“Ja.”

“Good luck man.” Cross was in front of Dirk now, picking Vogel out if Dirk’s arms.

“Do we have to go back?” Svlad was whispering, mostly to himself. “He’s there.”

“But so are they.” Dirk said, walking toward the mirror. Speaking to his younger self was definitely odd. “You don’t have to, if you don’t want to. But you will make it. You’ll be alright.”

“We gotta go, Svlad.” Mona was pulling the jacket off of Svlad’s shoulders, letting Farah take it. “C’mon. Thank you friends. Thank you pretty Farah.”

“We’ll see you guys again.” Farah said, smiling at both of them.

Dirk had his hand on the mirror. He could feel the energy that had created the rift, but he couldn’t reach through. Svlad was still staring at him with concern, his hand partially raised as he looked through the mirror.

“It will be alright.” Dirk said quietly. “I’m proof.”

“It will. You have friends. Who I hope you thank for me.”

Svlad grabbed Mona’s hand, and then he touched the mirror too.

And then everything went white.

The station came into stark view for Dirk, but not from the perspective he wanted. He found himself on the ceiling, and then he was falling onto a desk. There was a crack and a groan, from the desk and Dirk in that order.

What a way to come back.

“Ow.” He mumbled an instant before the desk collapsed completely and a new wave of pain assaulted him. “Stupid traitor desk.”

“Dirk!” Someone was holding his head, and Todd’s face came into view” rather close to Dirk’s. “Hey.”

“Hi.” Dirk smiled up at him. “You’re here. I was worried that I would have erased you from the timeline or something.” 

“You erased someone.” Todd smiled at him. Before Dirk could panic, he spoke again. “According to Ken, Priest was killed during the Wendimoor thing for talking about capturing Bart’s best friend, Dirk, near Bart.”

“Well, I’m glad to hear that those two got on.” Dirk smiled. He contemplated sitting up and getting off the ruins of the table. But Todd was holding him. So, clearly he needed to continue laying there.

“Vogel did not eat the candy. So he may be clingy.” Todd mumbled, watching Dirk. It looked like he was trying to memorize every aspect of Dirk's face.

“That’s alright.” Dirk smiled as he felt the now familiar headache starting to form. He sighed lightly and just ignored it.

“Is Abaddon as terrifying as I imagine her to be?” Dirk asked.

“Yes.”

“Good.” Dirk smiled. “I am pleased to hear my message in a bottle was absolutely terrifying. Can we not time travel for a while? It gives me a headache.”

“Definitely.” Todd touched his forehead to Dirk's.

“I missed you too.” Dirk said quietly.

Todd did something different then, leaning down to press his lips to Dirk’s. Dirk smiled, aware it might screw up the kiss, but he didn’t care. 

He was kissing Todd Brotzman.

That was a thing that was happening.

After a moment they pulled back, Dirk still smiling like an idiot. “So, how long have you been waiting to do that?”

“Oh, shut up.”

“It’s a serious question!” Dirk laughed. “Perhaps I want to know how long you’ve been pining after me.”

“I'll tell you on a date.”

“Deal. I accept this proposal.” Dirk nodded, smiling wider. Todd swatted at his hair, but he leaned down to lay on Dirk's chest.

“Todd? I love the cuddling. But could we perhaps not cuddle on a shattered table?” Dirk asked, trying to shift his hips and realizing everything hurt, right to the bone. How much energy had that trip drained?

“We got you. We’re not letting you go.” Todd whispered.

“Can we not let me go on a couch?” Dirk smiled as he held tight to Todd’s hands. 

This was perfect, despite the back pain and exhaustion. This was exactly where he wanted to be; holding tight to Todd no matter what happened.

“I love you,” Todd whispered.

“I love you, too.” Dirk said.

This really was the best timeline.


	11. And That Has Made All The Difference

The clothes were different.

Svlad wasn't sure why that was his main concern, but it was. The drab greys were gone, replaced with stark whites and blinding reds. The way he was treated was different as well; people were scared of him. Even as they dragged him, rather forcefully, down a hallway with his arms restrained, they were afraid. It was odd, and he wasn't quite sure where they were all going.

But the name.

The name.

Icarus.

It was gone. No one was calling him that. No one was calling him anything.

Svlad was met with a hard floor and aloud slamming door as the guard threw him down. He couldn't remember how he had gotten into this situation. He remembered the mirror, then waking up in the medical ward, where he had surprised Priest with a well earned meal. Now, he had no idea what was happening.

“‘Bout time.” An almost familiar voice said. It was different though. Less used. Svlad went to raise his head, but he wasn't very flexible, and with the way his arms were bent he was having a difficult time doing so without support.

“Boys! Get him loose.”

Svlad almost panicked - almost - when the sounds of footsteps could be heard. And for a moment he thought he'd be hurt, or, as old habits told him, fed on. But someone pulled on his arms, and then they were free, and the hands that had done it pat his head.

“Friend! No Dirk. Svlad.” The small boy sat down in front of him. The matching white and red jumpsuit almost looked cute at that size.

“Oh I don't think Dirk is a bad name. I might keep it.” Svlad wanted to smile as he leaned up on his elbows, staring at the child in front of him. “Hello there.”

“Hello. Friend Svlad. Vogel, vater protected.”

“Yes I do think- wait do you mean the tall one?” Svlad narrowed his eyes at Vogel. He was so small, he had no right being in this place. 

“Ja! Vater Martin vater vater!” Vogel smiled wider.

“Dad.” Svlad hummed. “Yes I do suppose he is your new dad. Though I'll tell you a secret, he's a bit scary.”

“No. No scary. Nice, good, happy!” Vogel carefully crawled forward, pushing close to Svlad.

“Oh no. I meant scares away all the very bad men.” Svlad managed to push up into a sitting position - he was rather dizzy - and watched as the child crawled into his lap. He wasn't that bad, really.

Svlad turned his head to see the very people who he should have been scared of.

“Took ya’ almost two weeks to come back.” Martin said, walking forward.

“They weren't happy with me. I had a surprise meal with Mr. Priest.” Svlad couldn't help but keep a close eye on Martin; old habits died hard. The one, Gripps maybe, was sitting next to Svlad and waiting for an invitation to move closer. The one with the long hair was watching Svlad with wide eyes from behind Martin.

“Good. Growing boy’s gotta eat.” Martin said. He smiled down at Svlad and took a seat.

“Hello Martin. I'm…” Svlad frowned. Who was he? “Well. I'm not sure yet.”

“Then I’ll call ya’ Red. Cause I sure as hell ain’t callin’ ya’ number five.” Martin said.

Number five. That suggested Svlad was a part of something. He quite liked that.

“They ain’t provide a real bed, just that cot, so you’ll take mine.” Martin said, smiling lightly. Svlad smiled too, and he held out his hand.

“It is very nice to meet you.”

“So formal.” Martin smirked, shaking his hand. “Nice to meet ya’. Though, ya’ already met us s’ppose.” 

“Not in the slightest.”

And maybe for the first time in his life, the very first time, Svlad was hopeful for the future.

At least for the time being.


End file.
